Naruto Hajime no Omoi
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La historia de aquel amor...consumado en la villa del abanico y de su fruto...quien antes de ver la luz del mundo...ya era perseguida...sólo por ser la hija de Sasuke. Sasusaku puro. Sasuke escoje entre Sakura y su hija...
1. El amor en nuestra casa

Estar…a su lado por fin…mi más anhelado deseo…y ahora que él ha vuelto…que regresó para estar a mi lado…que es mío…y ahora…

Que me ha hecho sentir…y me ha dado lo más hermoso…puedo sentirme completamente suya…, -Sakura acaricia su vientre con ternura mientras sonríe, -aunque nadie te note…aunque no parezcas nada…se que estás aquí…mío…y de Sasuke…

NARUTO. HAJIME NO OMOI

Konoha-Villa de los Uchiha

-Así que es aquí…, -mira impresionada como las estructuras siguen en pie después de tanto tiempo.

-sí…había pensado que por la entrada estaría bien, me tomé la libertad…, -aparece en escena el joven de cabellos azules.

-¿te tomaste la libertad?, ¿de qué sasuke-kun?, -lo mira intrigada

Sasuke mira nervioso hacia la derecha, pero se arma de valor y la toma por el brazo, -ven…, -la guía por el camino que recorrieron en un principio hasta la entrada.

Una casa modesta, pero firme y con la entrada impecable de limpia estaba ante ellos.

-¿c…cómo…?, -abre grandes los ojos la Haruno y corre hacia la puerta, tocándole los adornos delicadamente, enseguida voltea hacia Sasuke y sonríe mientras las lágrimas se asoman poco a poco a sus verdes ojos.

-¿y bien…?

-es hermosa…, pero… aquí falta algo…

-puedes agregarle lo que gustes…

-mm..mm…niega con la cabeza, -no me refiero a nada de eso…, -le tiende la mano

Sasuke se aproxima a ella y la toma, esperando la siguiente reacción de Sakura.

-falta…que la familia Uchiha tome posesión de ella…, -dice mientras acerca su rostro al de él y lo besa tiernamente, pasa sus manos tras la cabeza del Shinobi casi halándole el cabello por la emoción que sentía.

Enseguida se aleja un poco y lo mira emocionada.

Sasuke la toma por la cintura y la eleva en el aire dando una media vuelta para separarla de la puerta y arrimarla contra la pared.

Entonces es él quien la besa, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, -mientras tu estés aquí no creo que haya problema con eso…, -los profundos ojos color de ébano se ven realmente comprometidos son sus palabras.

-Sasuke-kun…, -lo mira sonrojada, -¿Qué hay adentro de la casa?

-pues…sólo un colchón…y algunas sillas…

-que…conveniente…, -dice mientras entre besos lo empuja dentro de la casa, abriendo la puerta y tirándola de golpe al cerrar.

Adentro dos pasos después de cerrada la puerta, se detienen para continuar besándose, mientras lo hacen, Sakura pasa sus manos por la espalda del ninja, sintiéndola fuerte y trabajada…aprieta la camisa contra su mano, ajándola en su puño, pero lentamente la mano se va soltando y es porque Sakura ha perdido el principal interés por la espalda de Sasuke y todos sus sentidos vibran al sentirlo recorrer su cuello con sus besos.

La pelirosada cierra los ojos disfrutando el momento, mientras Sasuke lentamente aparta el cabello de la chica del otro lado de su cuello y besándolo también, subiendo hasta su oreja y hablándole en murmullos…, -Sakura…te amo…, -dichas palabras aceleran el interés de Sakura por sacarle la camisa y lo logra, automáticamente Sasuke saca los brazos por las mangas de la camisa y la prenda cae al piso.

Afuera un pajarillo revolotea contra una flor…de cerezo…

Sakura ya desprovista de su camisa, cubierta nada más por su ropa interior es abrazada por detrás por el ninja de cabellos azules que le besa la nuca.

Haruno se da vuelta y acorrala al ninja cayendo sobre él y derribándolo sobre la cama, poniéndole las manos en la cadera, mientras recorre su pecho con todo su rostro, restregando sus mejillas contra la piel de Sasuke…y borrando su rastro con sus besos.

De lejos puede verse como las posiciones han cambiado y el Uchiha está sobre Sakura.

Pasa su fuerte mano sobre la delicada piel del abdomen de Sakura, bajando del esternón a la curvatura que hace en sus costillas y finalmente a su ombligo, donde al tocar un poco más debajo en su vientre provoca que la pelvis de la chica se eleve ligeramente hacia él…, -lo que lo hace inhalar.

Sakura se sienta para halarlo nuevamente hacia ella, tomándolo por el pantalón que empieza a tratar de desabrochar.

La luz del sol descendiente se filtra por las ventanas atenuando la habitación a un color anaranjado.

La boca de Sakura está ligeramente abierta, mientras sus manos entrelazadas con las del peliazul se aprietan unas a las otras, mostrándose la fuerza con que quieren permanecer así…

Sakura toma a Sasuke por los costados y lo hala hacia ella, profundizando la unión entre ellos y aumentando el éxtasis, fácilmente apreciable por las expresiones en los rostros de ambos.

Los movimientos de la cama eran percibibles en las manos de los jóvenes que subían y bajaban al compás de su amor.

-Sa…suke..kun…Sa..suke…kun…, -repetía Sakura entre alientos.

La villa de los Uchiha lucía tenue, por todas las casas cubiertas en telarañas, mientras la casa donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban tenía un brillo especial…

Sentados en la cama Sasuke besa delicadamente el pecho de Sakura, quien se ve de espaldas, mientras ésta no hace más que acomodar su cuello hacia atrás como reflejo.

Cuando Sasuke deja de hacerlo ambos se miran intensamente y jadeantes, empapados uno en el sudor del otro, -Sakura pone su mano en la mejilla del shinobi y lo besa nuevamente, dando rienda suelta a que el acto empiece de nuevo…

*********

Más tarde…la noche había caído, Sasuke yacía dormido sobre aquel colchón, se había quedado recostado de lado, de tal modo que Sakura quien había despertado, le veía perfectamente al acostarse de lado frente a él.

-Sasuke…-kun…, -lo mira…suspira…y por último sonríe.

Pasa su mano apartando los mechones que caían en el rostro del chico, para poder verlo mejor. Tan relajado y en paz…

Continuará….


	2. Descubrimiento

El viento soplaba arrastrando consigo todos los sentimientos que en ese momento afloraban de los corazones de las personas que yacían en ese lugar…

Una gota cae en el piso…otra gota…

Se escucha un murmullo…un gemido de lamentación…otro más…mientras las gotas caen cada vez con más rapidez.

El rostro de la joven pelirosada es enfocado y demuestra ser la fuente de dichas gotas, lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun…

A su lado…

El joven de cabellos azules, yacía tirado en el piso, siendo sostenido por ella, mantenía una inclinada posición de sentado.

-no llores…, -le dice con los ojos entrecerrados y tomándola del rostro, sus iris se desvanecen mientras sus pupilas se dilatan, perdiendo el conocimiento y soltándola, su mano cae sobre su abdomen.

-¿Sasuke-kun?...¿Sasuke-kun??...ah…¡Sasuke-kun!!!!!

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

Capítulo 2

Sasuke estaba bañándose, el agua caía fuerte sobre el piso de la regadera. El peliazul debajo del agua, se deja remojar mientras cierra los ojos. De un momento a otro se echa para atrás, mientras el agua sigue corriendo y él se apoya contra la pared de la ducha.

-¡Sasuke-kun, no desperdicies el agua!!, -se oye la voz de su amada desde afuera, lo que lo hace reaccionar y prosigue a cerrar el chorro.

Momentos después sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla a la cintura y otra sobre su cabello.

-Sakura…, -la llama de improvisto.

La chica que preparaba la comida desde la cocina ( que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él) voltea al sentirse aludida.

-¿sucede algo Sasuke-kun?, -lo recibe con una sonrisa

-¿cómo seguiste?

-¿yo?

-te he notado mal estos días…, -habla mientras se saca la toalla que tenía encima de la cabeza.

-la verdad es que creo que algo que comí me calló mal…si me ha estado dando vueltas todo…

-¿pero estás segura que ya te sientes bien?

-sí claro, no te preocupes, -le sonríe y voltea nuevamente a la comida.

Sasuke no queda satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero también se da la vuelta y se dirige a la habitación.

Momentos después Haruno entra a la habitación justo en el instante en que Sasuke va saliendo.

-me voy a dar una ducha yo también, antes de comer, quizás lo que me dio era una indigestión por bañarme habiendo comido, -le explica mientras se desviste.

-sí, como quieras…, -le toma la palabra y se sienta en el colchón, único mueble en aquella casa aparte de las sillas.

Sakura ha entrado al cuarto de baño, aún se percibe el aroma del Shampoo en el aire, -sonríe al oler aquel aroma tan característico a Sasuke.

-Ya va más de un mes…, -piensa al ver un calendario colgado junto al espejo, -espero no sea nada malo…, -piensa al recordar lo mal que se ha sentido esos días.

Entra a la regadera y abre el chorro, siente inmediatamente como el agua recorre su espalda, sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho y toma el jabón para empezar a limpiarse.

Al pasar por su vientre abre los ojos sorprendida, aunque sea ligeramente percibible, puede notar un aumento de volumen, mínimo pero presente. Ya que su figura siempre ha sido esbelta.

-no puede ser…, -ata cabos inmediatamente, las nauseas, mareos, vomitos, el retraso…

Vuelve a tocarse para cerciorarse de lo que sintió y era tangible.

Siente como el aire le falta, incapaz de reacconar.

Afuera Sasuke escucha como el agua se estrella directamente contra el piso, cosa que le asombra, siendo ella la primera en decir que el agua no se desperdicie.

-¿Sakura??, ¿estás bien?, -toca la puerta

-¿ah?, sí!!, si…no te preocupes enseguida salgo!, -le responde animada, pero aún incrédula.

Entonces sale de la ducha y tapándose con la toalla se va directo para la habitación.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, tengo que ir a ver a mi maestra…saldré otro momento.

-¿ah?, ¿pero y la comida?

-la verdad es que se me quitó el hambre…además que es algo urgente, le había dicho que iría y lo había olvidado.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no te preocupes por eso…

Momentos después sale de la habitación ya vestida y con el cabello aún mojado.

-entonces me voy

-¡Sakura espera!, -la toma por el brazo, -¿pasó algo?, -le pregunta sumamente extrañado de su comportamiento.

-Sasuke-kun…no…no es nada…, son sólo cosas de rutina tranquilo, -dice mientras le da un beso y sale de la casa.

*********

-jajaja, es verdad, olvidaba que ustedes no tiene televisión y su cama está en medio de la sala, -se burla Tsunade.

-¡Maestra!

-ne, Sakura…¿desde hace cuanto estás así?

-la verdad que pensándolo bien, los últimos dos meses han sido así…

-¿y jamás te pusiste a pensar que podrías estar embarazada con todos esos síntomas?

-creo que cuando uno no es el paciente es más fácil detectarlo…porque cuando es uno el que pasa por eso es…como que no te das cuenta de todo lo que tienes enfrente.

-pero si, sólo dejemos ver los resultados…, -le dice profesional mientras esperan a que lleguen con la nota.

-pero esto no es algo que debe asustarte, si se da…será un paso muy grande en tu vida…y tu hijo…será un Uchiha…, -le dice seria.

-sí…eso ya lo había pensado…se perfectamente como es que se hacen los bebés, -sonríe un poco.

-Tsunade-sama aquí está el sobre, -entra a la habitación Shizune.

-gracias Shizune, -entonces se dispone a abrirlo y sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro mientras lee, al terminar voltea a verla sobre la hoja y luego la baja sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

-¿y…?, -pregunta la chica

-efectivamente…estás embarazada de Sasuke…, a partir de ahora tendremos que poner fechas para los controles de…, -se detiene al ver que Sakura se ha tapado el rostro y empezado a llorar.

-Sakura…

-no…no…no lloro de no se…supongo que es la sorpresa y la felicidad…¿te imaginas cuando le cuente esto a Sasuke-kun?

-ustedes iban a casarse de todas formas no?

-sí…sí…, -se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe.

En ese momento una gran explosión proveniente de las partes más periféricas de Konoha, provoca una onda expansiva tan grande que hace temblar todo.

-¿ah??, ¿Qué pasa??, -se agarra Sakura del asiento.

Enseguida Tsunade se asoma por la ventana y sus ojos se dilatan al ver lo que ve.

-¿Tsunade-sama?, -se asusta Sakura y se asoma también.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosasa tiemblan aún más mientras niega con la cabeza.

La onda provenía de la villa de los Uchiha…

Continuará….

Notas:

Un agradecimiento especial a Sakuracr, Gaby Velázquez, Setsuna17, Rukiachan25, ChinitaUchiha. Por sus hermoso comentarios miles de gracias, jeje, escribí el capi aunque se supone que tendría que haber estudiado en ese tiempo xD, les pido que de ahora en adelante me tengan un poquito paciencia, porque ya entré a clases otra vez.

Las quiero!!

Matta ne!!!


	3. Su nombre es Shiori

Sakura toca delicadamente la frente del shinobi de tez blanca, que yacía aún desmayado sobre aquella cama de hospital, en su rostro evidencias de muchos golpes y raspones y su mano izquierda completamente vendada tras haber sido quemada.

-¿qué fue lo que te hicieron…?, -es lo único que logra articular la ninja médico, mientras su expresión de rencor no cambia tras ver a Sasuke en ese estado, -¿qué es lo que querían….?, a-prieta el puño con el que no tocaba a Sasuke y enseguida su rostro de seriedad y dolor fue reemplazado por el de la angustia…

-Sasuke-kun…tu bebé…está creciendo dentro de mí…debes ser fuerte…muy fuerte….para que te recuperes y me ayudes a protegerlo…., -se tapa la boca tras esas palabras sintiéndolas demasiado duras, mientras recuerda lo acontecido horas antes.

VILLA DE LOS UCHIHA

-¡Déjenme pasar!!!, -grita Sakura desde fuera de la valla de limitación al público, -¿qué no ven que Sasuke-kun está ahí dentro???

Mientras unos Chuunin hacen guardia para que nadie pase y la retienen.

-Lo sentimos, pero…no se permite la entrada de nadie.

-Den permiso, -les ordena entonces Tsunade y se adentra al recinto llevando con ella a Sakura.

-Pase, Tsunade-sama!

Corriendo hacia dentro de la villa, no se veía más que las casas que aún quedaban en pie como un alvergadero de polvo, mientras las otras no eran más que escombros y otras más no dejaron huella más que enormes cráteres en el piso.

-…¿cómo…?, -si no se sintió nada…hasta ese momento…, -trata de explicarse Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan!!, -se escucha entonces la voz de Naruto, llamándola desde un poco más lejos.

-¿Naruto?, -lo reconoce y llega a reunirse con el rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan!, -la abraza el futuro Hokage, -tenía tanto miedo…porque no podía encontrarte…¿no estabas en la villa?

-No…salí un momento a ver a tsunade-sama…, -señala a su acompañante, y de repente….

-sí, lo se ttebayo….Sakura-chan….Sasuke…

-¿lo encontraste Naruto??, ¿está bien???, -se descontrola la chica

-lo encontré…pero precisamente venía a…, -trata de explicar mientras ve la dirección en que venía, Sakura al observarlo identificó que en ese lugar estaba Sasuke y Naruto no puede terminar su relato porque Sakura emprende carrera en esa dirección.

Adelantándose a los dos que la miran sin saber como reaccionar, Sakura corre sobre aquellas masas de polvo, hasta que llega a una zona donde se detiene, sus ojos ven fijamente al objetivo localizado, mientras tiemblan incrédulos, se acerca paso a paso a Sasuke, que había sido recostado por Naruto contra el tronco de un árbol y permanecía inconsciente.

-Sasuke…-kun…¿pero…cómo…?...¿ qué fue lo que pasó…?, -piensa mientras sus piernas tiemblan y no la dejan caminar como ella quisiera acudir a su encuentro.

Cuando de improvisto es interceptada por un ninja, incubierto con una máscara morada y uniforme negro, un ninja de la aldea de vidrio…que irrespetuoso la sorprende tomándola por la espalda y por el vientre y la mira amenazante.

-¡¡Ahhh!!!, -se petrifica Sakura al ver al tipo tan cerca de ella y no haberlo notado.

-efectivamente eres tú…y el próximo está dentro de ti…, -dice empujando hacia ella aún más la mano que apoya contra su vientre.

Cosa que Sakura ya no permite y de un codazo se lo quita de encima.

-¡Suéltala maldito!!!, -llega entonces Naruto, tras escucharlo el ninja se hace para atrás y desparece.

Tras la impresión de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo y de cierta manera atentando contra su vida, no hace más que abrazarse a si misma y caer arrodillada, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto.

-¿Sakura-chan??, -llega a su encuentro

-él me tocó…me tocó…, -dice entre murmullos Sakura

-sí lo se…pero no te hizo daño Sakura-chan…tranquila…

-no es eso Naruto….el puso las manos sobre mi bebé…fue…fue…, -trata de explicar pero las palabras no le salen.

-…¿qué?..., -sin darse cuenta Sakura le había dicho su hasta ahora secreto a Naruto, que la mira incrédulo, -¿tu bebé?, ¿de qué estás hablando Sakura-chan?

Sakura se da cuenta de su imprudencia y lo mira sin explicación reflejada en sus pupilas que se dilatan.

-¿Sakura-chan…estás embarazada?, -la mira sin saber como va a reaccionar al recibir esa respuesta, pero con la inminente necesidad de saberlo.

Sakura sólo asiente con la cabeza y busca refugiarse en los brazos de Naruto, buscando su protección, su aceptación y al mismo tiempo su apoyo.

Ambos ninjas se abrazan ahí arrodillados en el piso, Sakura siente una profunda confianza hacia Naruto, mientras el Shinobi no quita la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

*********

-¿Quiénes serán ese ninjas…?, nunca loas había visto…, -sigue pensando Sakura en aquel cuarto de hospital mientras vela el sueño de Sasuke.

-el próximo…, -dice para si misma mientras recuerda las palabras de aquel sujeto "y el próximo está dentro de ti…", -el próximo…, -repite.

*********

El sitio estaba recubierto por la oscuridad, unos pasos se escuchaban cual siguieran un largo trayecto. Hasta que de un momento a otro una vela se enciende y su sonido inunda todo el lugar junto con su luz naranja.

-El propósito era dejarlo con vida…no medio muerto…, -se escucha una voz de mujer, que poco a poco va siendo enfocada desde sus largos cabellos negros adornados por un par de cascabeles, hasta sus ojos, que brillaban al ritmo de la luz de la vela.

-mi deber es suplantar al Uchiha para fungir como el padre del próximo…pensé que…

-Tú no piensas nada, sólo sigues órdenes.

-si…lo lamento su excelencia Kotoko-sama…

-después de todo…Itachi y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes con Sasuke-chan…

-fue increíble la manera en que descubrió la existencia de el último de los Uchiha Kotoko-sama, -la reverencia.

Kotoko sólo lo mira seria, mientras la escena va siendo cubierta por la oscuridad de un principio.

**********

Sasuke abre lentamente los ojos…estaba apoyado contra aquel tronco en que lo dejó Naruto, muchas voces retumban en su cabeza.

-ese niño es el próximo…-El Yuubi será pronto nuestro…-La energía de un genio será más que suficiente…-el legado que ha transcurrido a nosotros…. ese niño es el próximo…-El Yuubi será pronto nuestro…-La energía de un genio será más que suficiente…-el legado que ha transcurrido a nosotros…. ese niño es el próximo…-El Yuubi será pronto nuestro…-La energía de un genio será más que suficiente…-el legado que ha transcurrido a nosotros….

-¿qué???, ¿qué???, -trata de esclarecer su mente para comprender lo que le dicen las voces, cuando frente a él la silueta de una chica de largos cabellos oscuros y 10 alas en su espalda aparece frente a él un tanto lejos de su alcance.

Sasuke la mira estupefacto, sin saber como reaccionar y sin estar completamente seguro que lo que ve está realmente frente a él.

Mientras tanto lejos de su realidad alternativa y aún acostado en la cama del hospital ha empezado a recitar las mismas frases que las voces le decían.

-ese niño es el próximo…-El Yuubi será pronto nuestro…-La energía de un genio será más que suficiente…-el legado que ha transcurrido a nosotros…., -repetía entre delirios.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, -se percata Sakura y se levanta del sofá para verlo de cerca, pero cuando escucha sus palabras no puede evitar espantarse.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿qué estás diciendo??, ¿Sasuke-kun???, -lo mueve ya fuera de sí, para despertarlo.

En ese momento entran las enfermeras, -¿pasa algo Sakura-sama?

Para ese momento las sacudidas de Sakura habían surgido efecto y Sasuke había despertado.

-¿Uchiha-san?, -le ve despierto la enfermera y procede a verificar todos sus signos.

-todo parece estar ya bien…me retiro, con su permiso, -hace reverencia, seguida de la otra y ambas salen de la habitación dejándolos solos.

-¿Sa…kura?, -trata de acomodarse en la cama y Sakura inmediatamente lo socorre, corrigiendo la posición de la almohada.

-Gracias…

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió…Sasuke-kun?

-Sakura…perdóname…después de todo no podía pensar que las cosas malas me dejarían de suceder tras volver…

-¿de qué estás hablando?, -lo toma de la mano.

-alguien está detrás de nosotros…no se quien es…pero fueron quienes atacaron la villa…

-todos esos acontecimientos extraños pasaron desde que…, -se detiene al recordar que sasuke no sabía lo del bebé.

-Sakura…lo se…, -responde apretándole la mano que le tomó.

-¿lo sabes?, -lo mira sorprendida

-no fue la manera más grata de enterarme…pero la felicidad que me dio fue sin duda inmesurada…muchas gracias Sakura…

-¿hablas de…nuestro bebé?...¿pero cómo te enteraste?

-no se por qué…parece ser que el objetivo de esos tipos es mi hijo…, -agacha la cabeza tras decir esa frase, ellos mismos me lo dijeron…yo ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, -le sonríe un poco.

-nuestra casa…sigue en pie Sasuke-kun…, -responde ella animosa

-¿ah?

-sí…volveremos a ella…y mi bebé…no…nuestro bebé crecerá feliz ahí…no se que es lo que está pasando pero hemos enfrentado tantas cosas que estoy segura…no pasará nada…te lo prometo…ambos somos fuertes…y no me refiero a ti a y a mí…, -termina ya pensando en su futuro hijo.

-Sakura…, -mira el vientre de la chica de cabellos rosados y enseguida eleva la mirada topándose con el rostro decidido de la ninja médico.

Sasuke pone su mano, aún con el catéter inyectado en ella, sobre la mejilla de Sakura., -Gracias…, -Sakura pone su mano sobre la de Sasuke y cierra los ojos.

***********

Mientras el tiempo transcurra de esta manera…y el próximo se esté desarrollando del vientre de su madre…mi propósito se cumplirá…

Se escucha la voz de Kotoko, cuyo rostro es apenas perceptible bajo la luz de la luna en aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Dichas esas palabras, el viento sopla, mientras se observa como las pequeñas lagunas que ha dejado la lluvia sobre el piso se van secando, pero antes de desaparecer reflejan el brote de una flor…

Sakura estaba recostada sobre la cama, con el transcurso del tiempo lo notorio de su embarazo se hacía cada vez más evidente. 4 meses y medio de ver crecer a su hijo dentro de ella reflejado en el aumento de tamaño de su abdomen. Se había quedado dormida, mientras acariciaba su vientre con una mano apoyada en la parte superior y la otra inferiormente.

Escena que dejó anonadado a Sasuke que entra a la habitación y ve a la hermosa mujer sobre la cama.

-Sabía que eras tú…, -llama la atención de Sasuke aún con los ojos cerrados.

El shinobi de sorprende y la mira expectante.

-tu hijo viene incorporado con un sensor de papá, -le sonríe ya abriendo los ojos para él.

-¿oh?, ¿enserio?, ¿por qué lo dices?

-es que siempre que se siente tu presencia, se pone muy inquieto, -mira siente, -le pone la mano a Sasuke encima de su vientre para que sienta las envestidas de su bebé.

-Ya bebé…deja dormir a mamá…, -le habla suave, mientras pone la otra mano también para sentir completo el pequeño vientre se Sakura que se ha ido ensanchando en estos últimos días.

Cuando terminó de hablar los movimientos dentro de la chica terminaron.

-¿cómo?, ¿cómo lo hiciste?, -se asombra viendo las manos de Sasuke aún sobre ella.

-jaja, parece que mi hija me tiene mucho respecto.

-y a mí…ninguno…, ¿oh?, ¿hija?

-desde cuando decidiste que el bebé es una niña?

-si…lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho…sería hermoso que mi hija se pareciera a ti.

-si fuera niño, sería el chico más apuesto de todos, -le sigue la conversación la pelirosada.

-oye Sasuke-kun…¿y si en verdad es niña?

-sí, dime…

-me gustaría…hacer algo…pero no se si tu estarías de acuerdo

-sabes que puedes hacer conmigo y de mi todo lo que gustes, -le explica serio.

-quiero que si es una niña…lleve el nombre de tu madre…Shio-sama…

-¿Shio…?, -la mira sin mayor sobresalto.

-si…Shio…

-pero…que lleve algo más…sólo Shio…no es algo muy fuerte…aunque claro es hermoso, -le responde convencido.

-Shio…Shio…Shi..o…ri…¿oh?, ¿Shiori te gusta?, -pregunta emotiva.

-Shiori…, a decir verdad me encanta…, -la mira sonriendo verdaderamente.

-ne…pero si es niño se llamará Sasuke y punto eh?, -le dice feliz.

-bueno…si eso es lo que quieres…

-oye Sasuke-kun…¿verdad que me ha crecido desde ayer?, -dice tocándose el vientre.

-¿lo crees?

-si…me crece todos los días últimamente, es que sabes? en este trimestre, es cuando la bebé crece más rápido, -explica.

-oh..ya veo…pero hay una forma de diagnosticar eso más fácilmente…que con una cinta…, -dice inmediatamente besándole el cuello.

Sakura lo toma por los hombros para detenerlo.

-¿ahora?...¿así?..., -dice no muy cómoda por su situación, levemente sonrojada.

-¿hay algún otro día en que luzcas tan hermosa como ahora?, -dice, sin tomarle mucho interés a sus palabras y prosiguiendo a besarla nuevamente, cosa que Sakura acepta de inmediato.

Sasuke se sube del todo a la cama y pone sus manos junto a los brazos de Sakura y las rodillas junto a las piernas de la ninja médico.

Sakura lo toma por el rostro y lo besa apasionadamente, disfrutando el momento de estar con su amado más que cualquier otra cosa, desabrocha poco a poco la camisa del Uchiha, sin interrumpir la unión de sus labios con los suyos.

Se ve el brazo de Sakura estirándose sobre la cama y agarrando con fuerza la almohada en que estaba recostada, de un momento a otro el brazo de Sasuke también se estira y su mano alcanza fácilmente la de la Haruno, entrelazándola con la suya…

Continuará….


	4. Secuestro

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

CAPÍTULO 4

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras por su frente se deslizaban algunas gotitas cristalinas, su respiración era normal, pero de un momento a otro empezó a moverse de la posición en que estaba, viendo hacia arriba a quedar de lado, dándole la espalda a su acompañante, el peliazul que se había quedado dormido abrazado a ella, ahora mantenía su mano cayendo sobre la cintura de Sakura hasta donde se extendía su vientre cobijado bajo las sábanas que los cubrían a ambos.

Aparentemente las molestias de su embarazo eran notorias, le costaba trabajo acomodarse, por lo que abre lentamente los ojos al sentirse ya despierta, estira el brazo para tomar el reloj con su mano y ver la hora, el artefacto marcaba las 3 de la mañana.

Regresa su brazo al lado de su cuerpo y en ese momento puede sentir la mano de Sasuke cayendo sobre su vientre, la observa y sonríe un poco. Empieza a quitarse la sábana para levantarse. Queda sentada por un momento y observa la fas del Uchiha, tan tranquilo, tan sereno…que cuando busca sus pantuflas en el piso trata de hacer el menor ruido.

Momentos después ya está afuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta para no molestar al durmiente.

Dentro de la habitación Sasuke se acuesta completamente pegando el abdomen contra el colchón y dejando descubierta su espalda, ya que entre sueños se había descobijado. La blancura de su piel contrastaba con la oscuridad en la que dormía.

Mientras tanto Sakura hurgaba en la cocina.

-no puede ser…que a estas alturas aún me estés pidiendo antojos bebé…, -dice mientras sonríe al ver un trozo de pastel en el refrigerador.

Lo toma, cierra la puerta de la nevera con la cadera y con el tenedor en la boca se sienta en el sofá prendiendo la televisión.

-oh…mira…sigue programación aún a esta hora…, -al pronunciar esas palabras siente el movimiento de su hija, lo que la hace llevarse la mano a su ensanchado vientre y acariciarlo por un momento. –eres tú quien me despertó, ahora te aguantas…, -dice volteando nuevamente al aparato de cable.

Los ojos de Sakura se transforman en una raya y un punto.

-y…ahora esto…, -dice levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia una puerta, con el dibujo de una niña y un niño pegado, -ir al baño todo el tiempo…, -dice al cerrar.

Momentos después al lavarse las manos frente al espejo, contempla como su vientre puede verse a través de su ropa, ligeramente pero ya notorio.

-ahora ya nadie puede decir "aún no se te nota", -sonríe mientras mira hacia su abdomen, -pero aún falta tanto…, -dice parándose de lado y viendo que no es mucho el crecimiento de su vientre aún, por lo que se tira un poco para adelante la cadera, de tal manera que pareciera más gorda y su rostro es de sorpresa, -wow…, -entonces vuelve a su posición original, -pero hay tiempo para esperar bebé…, -dice colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra en el vértice de su abdomen.

Entonces escucha un sonido proveniente de la parte del jardín.

-¿qué…? , -sale del baño y camina por el corredor, de topa con la puerta de su habitación y pareciera querer entrar para avisarle a Sasuke, pero desiste y sigue caminando por su cuenta.

Llega hasta la puerta del jardín y se asoma.

Inmediatamente una sombra sale de la nada, la agarra por el cabello y la empuja hacia el piso.

-¡Ahhhh!!!!, -cae protegiéndose el abdomen, golpeando sus brazos, -¿pero qué rayos??.

Voltea hacia el agresor pero ya no había nadie, Lo único que logra ver inmediatamente es como una estalactita de cuarzo le golpea la cara, por lo que pierde el conocimiento.

La sombra se acerca a la futura mamá y la toma entre sus brazos, desapareciendo al instante.

Dentro de la casa, en la habitación, Sasuke yacía dormido sin imaginar la terrible desgracias que encontraría al despertar.

ALDEA DE VIDRIO

Varios ninjas patrullaban por la zona, sus vestimentas moradas con negro los identificaban rápidamente como ninjas Barazuisho.

Dentro de las instalaciones del palacio, en lo que parecía una mazmorra, Sakura, amarrada de los brazos hacia arriba al techo del lugar, abre lentamente los ojos, con los cuales mira al aparente agresor que la esperaba. Del mismo traje bicolor.

-vaya…con que al fin despiertas…ha pasado tanto tiempo…

La Haruno logra identificar aquella voz "y el próximo está dentro de ti…"

-no…eres tú…, -lo mira, mientras la sangre se derrama por su herida en la frente.

-Me has recordado…pero mírate…es fabuloso…mientras más pasa el tiempo…el desarrollo del próximo es más evidente…más excitante…, -dice mientras va acercándose poco a poco con la lujuria reflejada en su mirada.

-excitante…, -se asusta por sus palabras Sakura.

-claro…acaso no lo notas…?, me encanta la forma en que tu cuerpo ha ido cambiando…tu vientre…mientras más embarazado…más me excita…, -se acerca peligrosamente.

-¡Aléjate de mí, enfermo!!!!

-tus pechos…, -dice poniendo las manos sobre el vientre de Sakura, cuando de improvisto se abre la puerta, dejando entrar a otra figura encapuchada.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo??!!

-Señor…yo…, -dice alejándose de ella

-Te dije que no te quería en este caso…la protección de ese bebé es lo más importante, ¡Fuera!

-sí… ¡sí!, -dice desapareciendo.

-discúlpelo…tiene un serio problema…

Sakura sólo desvía la mirada ofuscada.

-vine a traerle esto, -tira en el piso una especie de túnica de manta, -por el tiempo que permanecerá aquí, esas ropas no serán capaces de protegerla…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?...¿qué es lo que quieren…?

-No es mi deber mantenerla informada, permiso, -dice saliendo de la habitación, al instante sus ataduras se sueltan y cae arrodillada.

No puede evitar que las lágrimas se asomen a sus ojos…-¿qué es esto…?...Sasuke-kun…, -pronuncia sollozando mientras toma entre sus manos la manta.

Afuera el ninja que sale habla con otro.

-eso es lo que está en su mente…, -informa.

-ya comprendo…, -responde el otro.

************

Sasuke abre lentamente los ojos y se lleva una sorpresa al notar que Sakura no está a su lado.

-¿Sakura…?, -se levanta y camina rumbo a la cocina, cuando ve el televisor encendido y ve que en sofá no hay nadie. En ese momento siente la brisa que se filtra por la puerta abierta del jardín. Corre hasta ahí y ve el plato con la mitad del trozo de pastel tirado en el piso.

Empieza a negar con la cabeza, su seño se frunce y sale de la casa, viendo en el piso se topa con una gota de sangre…

-Sakura… ¿Sakura???, ¡¿Sakura????!!!!, -sale corriendo desesperado.

Continuará………


	5. Sello de sueño

En capítulos anteriores:

Sakura y Sasuke están besándose frente a la puerta de la casa, -¿oye y que hay dentro?, -pregunta la pelirosada, -no más un colchón y unas sillas, -responde el Uchiha, -Uh…que conveniente…, -alcanza a decir Sakura, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-¿Sakura estás bien?!, -pregunta no entendiendo la reacción de la Haruno, -Sí, claro, sólo es que le dije a Tsunade-sama que iría a verla, y se me había olvidado por completo, ¡me voy!

-¿Sakura?, -ahora es Tsunade quien pregunta. –No lloro…de felicidad, imagínate la cara que pondrá Sasuke-kun cuando se lo diga…

-Lo se…Sakura…, -Sasuke le pone la mano aún con el catéter inyectado en la mejilla, -no fue la mejor manera de enterarme, pero el sentimiento de felicidad fue enorme…

-Si es niña quiero que se llame como tu madre…Shio…, -comenta Sakura mientras está acostada en la cama y Sasuke tiene sus manos sobre su vientre.

En la última escena Sasuke yacía dormido, afuera de la casa un ninja de traje negro con morado le pega a Sakura en la cara con una piedra de cuarso rosa…

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

Capítulo 5 "Sello de sueño"

En medio de la oscuridad de aquel calabozo donde la mantenían encerrada, Sakura se había ido al rincón en la esquina de la habitación, mantenía con ella el traje que le dieron, aún sin la menor intensión de ponérselo, pero usándolo como cobija por el momento.

Su mirada estaba cansada y aunque trataba de mantenerse alerta, todo lo que había pasado era una carga muy grande sobre sus hombros, después de todo se había levantado a las 3 de la mañana a comer un pedazo de pastel…vaya ironía, la situación de ese momento definitivamente no era nada dulce…

En un instante pudo sentir los leves movimientos de su bebé.

-lo se…hasta tú estás incómoda…, -dice tratando de recostarse sobre la pared topando al muro su espalda alta, mientras la baja la separaba un poco de ésta. Ya que por el tamaño de su vientre le era más cómoda esa posición.

Ahora se disponía a descansar un momento, su inquieta hija seguía moviéndose, por lo que una vez más pone las manos sobre su abdomen indicándole protección, de un momento a otro cierra los ojos.

Afuera, el ninja de guardia estaba listo para ejecutar su jutsu. Con las manos contra la pared, ejecuta su sello -YUME FUIN-(sello de sueño), -al instante todo alrededor de Sakura parecía desvanecerse incluso ella misma.

Al cabo de unos instantes la figura de Sakura es nuevamente reconocible pero algo ha cambiado, las manos que estaban posadas sobre aquel pequeño abdomen de 4 meses y medio de gestación, ahora yacen sobre un prominente vientre del doble de edad, como si los 4 meses consecuentes hubieran desaparecido al tiempo, y daban paso a una relativa realidad observable…

Mientras tanto Naruto está afuera de la casa de Sasuke tratando de obtener información de aquel desesperado Shinobi.

-¿qué no lo entiendes??, ya te lo expliqué miles de veces!!, cuando me levanté no estaba!!, salí y había un poco de desorden, pero en el patio estaba esta sangre…, -dice señalando el sitio de dónde han obtenido muestra para corroborar si era realmente sangre de Sakura.

-pero no puedo creer que no te hayas percatado de nada…si es que hubo una pelea…, -responde Naruto.

-No sentí nada…no había ni siquiera chakra residual…quien hizo esto, lo hizo tan rápido que quizás Sakura no tuvo tiempo ni de defenderse…, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza el pelinegro.

-¿pero qué estaría haciendo Sakura-chan a esa hora afuera de la casa?

-últimamente la he descubierto merodeando por la cocina, a esas altas horas de la noche, no me parece extraño.

-sí…después de todo ella está embarazada, se le vale todo, -sonríe Naruto.

-eso es una de las cosas que me tiene sumamente preocupado…, -si alguien se la llevó…¿con qué motivo lo hizo?...creo saber la respuesta…

-¿Sasuke?, -lo mira preocupado, tu crees…

-que son los mismos tipos que me atacaron en la aldea…exactamente, esos tales ninjas barazuisho…me dijeron que Sakura iba a tener un hijo mío…antes que yo lo supiera…

-es verdad…¿pero para que querrán al bebé?

-¡No lo se!!, ¡Rayos!!, -le da la espalda al rubio, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sasuke…primero veamos si esa sangre es realmente de Sakura-chan…

El Uchiha asiente desde su posición. Naruto le pone la mano en el hombro por detrás, mientras en su propio rostro denota la preocupación.

********

Sakura como ida de la realidad, mira hacia la nada, mientras pasa su mano sobre su vientre, muy consiente de su situación y su estado, no parecía admirada por el repentino cambio…es como si los meses realmente hubieran pasado por ella, y sólo ante los ojos de los observadores la vida se hubiera descontinuado.

Vestida con la túnica que le dieron, aquel pedazo de manta que al llegar le hubiera olgado, en ese momento señía su abdomen, como si le quedara muy poco espacio para albergar aquel vientre, tal vez hasta había sido confeccionado con ese propósito…después de todo sólo restaba un mes…

********

-¿ y cuál es el propósito de usar ese Jutu…Kotoko-sama?, creo que en su estado…podría ser peligroso, además si lo que queremos es a ese bebé…

-quedamos en que nadie cuestiona

-sí…discúlpeme…

-pero es verdad, ya que tu estás muy entregado a la tarea que te asigné, he de confesar…que sólo la estoy torturando…, -sonríe un poco.

-¿ah?

-sí…la búsqueda del Bijuu no ha sido de todo un éxito…y lo único que quiero es un cuerpo puro y fuerte para poder llevar acabo mi plan…quien mejor que ese bebé…el hijo de Sasuke-chan…, -mira rencorosa al vacío.

-¿es decir que vamos a dejarla ir?

-aja

Al sujeto de se descompuso la cara tras la explicación de Kotoko, -la raptamos para torturarla…y luego la dejaremos ir…

-ella debe ser una mujer fuerte…sólo así va a darme un hijo fuerte…¿qué acaso no lo comprendes?

-si…si lo que usted diga.

-dejaremos pasar un tiempo…hasta que su pequeño cuerpo sea lo suficientemente fuerte…y entonces actuaremos…

-ya comprendo…me retiro, -desaparece

*********

Dentro del Jutsu, Sakura se ha puesto de pie al recibir una visita.

-sí, tu bebé está pronto a nacer, -la mira una mujer algo anciana.

-pero eso no pasará aquí…tengo que lograr salir antes…de alguna forma

-¿y el padre del niño?

-el no ha podido venir…o entrar…o quien sabe…, -dice entrecortado al empezar a sentir un extraño dolor en el bajo vientre.

Ahora es cuando Sakura se lleva la sorpresa al ver que el espacio que le quedaba aún al traje de manta ha desaparecido y su abdomen está completamente distendido contra este, completamente ajustado y de sobremanera.

-ha terminado el tiempo de espera, -insiste la mujer

-n..no…, -se topa de espaldas contra la pared la pelirosada, -esto…no puede estar pasando…

*********

-Ya se puso fea la cosa…comenta el ejecutor del jutsu al otro ninja que acaba de llegar, quien ha estado al pendiente de Sakura y regresa de hablar con Kotoko.

-creo que ya es suficiente

-pero si quito el Jutsu, Kotoko-sama va a molestarse…

-mm…lo que vamos a hacer es…

Ambos se miran y asienten.

********

Sakura seguía aguantando contra la pared.

-¡Que no!!!...¡Agghh!, -se desliza finalmente hasta caer al piso, aún sentada, -no…no puedo hacer esto sin Sasuke-kun…vamos bebé…aguanta…

-¿y qué es lo que estás esperando?, ¿acaso crees que Sasuke va a venir?

-¡Cayese!

Sakura se ha puesto las manos sobre el abdomen, cierra los ojos y suspira.

*********

Mientras la Sakura que es víctima del Jutsu y sigue encerrada en la celda hace lo mismo, pero sus 4 mese y medio siguen intactos, es tomada entre los brazos del shinobi de traje purpura con negro y desaparece.

Apareciendo frente a Sasuke y Naruto.

El viento sopla de golpe.

Ambos shinobis lo miran incrédulos.

-¡Rápido, ella necesita de su ayuda!

Tras esas palabras, Sasuke sale del pequeño trance y toma a Sakura entre sus brazos, viendo desaparecer al ninja.

El rostro de Sakura luce muy incómodo.

Sasuke la recuesta en el piso mientras la sostiene de la espalda.

-Sakura…Sakura…, -le pone la mano en la mejilla tratando de despertarla.

-¿qué sucede Sasuke?, -pregunta el rubio

Sasuke niega con la cabeza, -esto es un jutsu…, -dice por simple inspección.

-ahhh…, -exclama levemente Sakura mientras se toca el vientre, Sasuke frunce el seño y la levanta nuevamente.

-vamos al hospital

Escena seguida, Sakura estaba recostada sobre una de las camas del hospital

-sus signos vitales están muy altos, -informa la enfermera.

Sasuke mira a Sakura pensativo, hasta que de un momento a otro se levanta de la silla y se sienta a su lado en la cama.

-voy a ver que está pasando con ella…con el Sharingan…

-¿Sharingan?!, -se asustan los presentes, -pero Sasuke, desde ese día…, -Naruto desvía la mirada

-sí…se perfectamente lo que pasó ese día…

-pero la misma Sakura-chan te dijo que usar nuevamente tu Sharingan era peligroso para tu salud…

-créeme que lo que menos me importa ahora soy yo…Sharingan, -invoca decidido

Inmediatamente se encontró afuera de la celda donde se encontraba Sakura, pudo divisar a la chica desde ese lugar y entró, su expresión de preocupación cambió al ver tal escena. Sakura con sus nueve meses de embarazo estaba resistiéndose a tener a su bebé, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos como agua que corre por la cascada.

La mujer que estaba junto a Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke ahí.

-Sasuke…

Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura elevó la mirada buscándolo con desesperación, -¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Sasuke-kun?!!!

Sasuke corre hacia ella y se agacha a su lado.

-Sakura, aquí estoy…, -dice sin dejar de ver su abdomen.

-Yo…no podía hacer esto sin ti…

-escúchame Sakura…estamos dentro de un Jutsu…se llama Sello de sueño…

-¿un… jutsu?

Al verla así, Sasuke no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas, mientras está levemente sonrojado al llorar por lo blanco de su tez.

-sí…esto se trata que estarás atrapada dentro de tu sueño…aquel a que más le temes…, y tú…¿tienes miedo a esto?, ¿a tener a la bebé…sola…?

-¡¡Aghhh!!, -se queja nuevamente Sakura

-Sakura, mírame…estoy aquí…si sigues con esto vas a perder a la bebé en la realidad…no puedes tener a la bebé aún…esto no es verdad, -dice poniéndole las manos en el vientre. –recuerdas a tu bebé?, apenas ayer le pusimos nombre…¿cómo se llama tu hija?, -dice tomándole la cara entre las manos.

-Sh..ío…Shiori…, -las escenas de lo ocurrido ese día vienen rápidamente a su cabeza, su abdomen desaparece, dejándola a como estaba antes con sus 4 meses y medio…, -respira agitada, -Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…., -lo abraza fuerte, mientras él suspira y la abraza también, -estoy aquí…estoy aquí…

La escena se fragamenta en miles de pedazos cual fuera un espejo.

En la realidad, Sasuke da dos pasos hacia atrás, su sharingan se desactiva y pierde la conciencia, siendo atrapado rápidamente por Naruto.

-parece que lo logró…espero…, -mira preocupada tsunade.

-¿usted hubiera podido hacer algo Tsunade no bachan?, -pregunta Naruto, una vez Sasuke fue recostado en la otra cama.

-sín duda…

-¿entonces por qué permitió que Sasuke…?

-es algo que él sentía que debía hacer…tal vez sólo deshacer el jutsu no hubiera bastado…

-Tsunade no bachan…, -voltea entonces hacia Sasuke.

Continuará…


	6. Bienvenida

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

CAPÍTULO 6

-¡Yo no podía dejar que ese teme hiciera esto por si solo Sakura-chan!!!!, -se escucha la voz de Naruto en la oscuridad.

-¿pero falta mucho para llegar?, -es ahora Sakura quien habla

-estamos en la puerta de la casa Sakura, -se escucha la voz profunda del shinobi Uchiha.

Sasuke y Naruto llevan a Sakura con los ojos vendados, hacia la casa, tras su salida del hospital luego del secuestro del que fue víctima por los ninjas Barazuisho bajo las órdenes de Kotoko.

-Listo…, -pronuncia Sasuke, las vendas en los ojos de Haruno son liberadas y ante ella un cuarto, decorado con motivos de la bebé en camino, una habitación pintada de rosa con detalles celestes, varios ositos de felpa, una cuna y acostado sobre la cuna un osito que lleva una bincha de Konoha en la frente, -esto fue idea mía Sakura-chan, -le enseña el oso Naruto a la joven mujer que está extasiada viendo la periferia de "el cuarto del bebé".

-es…es realmente hermoso…, -las lágrimas se asoman a los verdes ojos de la pelirosada.

-oye, -le toma la mano Sasuke, -hicimos esto para que tuvieras un regreso feliz…no llores…

-Es que Sasuke-kun…esto es tan maravilloso que mis sentimientos se revolvieron…no quiero llorar en serio…, -dice limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras aprieta más fuerte la mano del padre de su hija.

Camina un poco hasta el mueble estante, toma entre sus manos un portarretratos vacío, llevaba la inscripción –MI FAMILIA- en la parte de abajo.

-pronto esa foto existirá…, -piensa y vuelve a ponerla en el mueble.

-¡Sakura-chan!!! ¡Mira esto!!!, -le enseña un minitraje como el que él usaba en la primera temporada, -¿acaso no es genial ttebayo????

-jaja…mi hija no va a ponerse ese traje tan ridículo…, -se burla Sasuke viendo en la cara de Naruto tanta emoción.

-…teme…

-¿verdad que no es ridículo Sakura-chan???

-gracias Naruto…aunque recuerda que mi bebé es una niña, -dice tomándo la pequeña vestimenta y colgándola en el perchero.

-¡pero será una gran ninja!!!!, claro…eso porque es tu hija Sakura-chan…no por la influencia de otros…, -dice mirando de reojo a Sasuke que lo mira serio.

-jeje…etto..., -es lo único que responde la aludida.

-¡Naruto!! ¡¿Ya ponemos pasar???!!!!, -se escucha la voz de Ino desde afuera.

-¿Ino?, -se sorprende Sakura y se asoma por la ventana.

-¿qué???, no!!!, no mires!!!, -se interpone Naruto.

-¿qué pasa?

-se supone que sería una sorpresa ttebayo…

-invitamos a la gente para que viniera a darte la bienvenida, -le informa Sasuke.

-oh…¿una reunión?

Momentos después en la sala de la casa de los Uchiha, había mucha gente, en la cocina había mucha gente, incluso en el cuarto de Sakura y Sasuke, donde precisamente estaba Sakura acompañada de Ino, Hinata y Ten ten, que a su lado mantenía a su hijo Saito.

-hubieras visto cuando esos dos trajeron la cuna…bueno las primeras dos cunas…jeje…, -se sonríe Ino

-¿primeras dos?, acaso compraron varias?, pero que yo sepa sólo tendré un bebé, -se alarma Haruno

-no es eso Sakura-chan…, -participa Hinata, -es que la primera se les quebró…cuando intentaban meterla…la empujaron muy fuerte…

-oh…ya entiendo por qué la pared está casi tapizada de ese lado…, -le sale una gota en la cabeza a Sakura.

-La segunda fue que la pintaron de azul…y Sasuke no quiso que la volvieran a pintar, por lo que compraron otra.

-¿sólo por no pintarla?, -se sorprende Sakura

-Sasuke-kun…sigue siendo muy quisquilloso…, -le levanta la ceja Ino.

-Pero al final, está fue la mejor, -toca la cuna Ten Ten, -quien al hacerlo deja ir a Saito que camina unos cuantos pasos hacia Sakura y la toma del vientre.

-bebé…, -sonríe el pequeño.

-sí, bebé…, -le sonríe Sakura al pequeño.

-desde que le dije que ahí adentro tenías a un bebé, está haciendo muchas preguntas, a pesar de tener sólo dos años…es muy problemático, -se rasca la cabeza Ten ten.

-a esa edad se les dice que las mujeres se ponen gordas porque se tragaron una gran sandía Ten ten, -voltea hacia ella Ino.

-mm…no…, -profiere Sakura, -me gusta que él sepa que mi bebé está aquí…, -le acaricia la cabeza a Saito.

-jajaja, pareciera que ya lo escogiste para yerno Sakura, -le sonríe Ten ten.

-¿te imaginas si así fuera?, -llama la atención Ino, -los abuelos de sus hijos serían Sasuke-kun y Neji-san…uh…, -se toca la cara entre asustada y excitada.

-pero Neji-nii-sama es algo stricto en ese tipo de cosas…no le digan nada de eso, porque pensará que es un compromiso formal, -infiere Hinata

-si es así…hay que olvidarlo, -sonríe Sakura, -quiero que ella escoja

-yo también quiero que él escoja, -le sonríe Ten ten, -pero si tu hija es tan linda…ehh…como estoy segura que será no habrá ningún problema.

-jaja…, -la mira amenazada Sakura

-jeje, -le sigue la corriente Ten Ten.

Puede verse como las llamas atenúan el fondo de las miradas entre esas dos madres.

********

-¿de qué tanto hablarán allá arriba?, -se queja Naruto viendo a los puros hombres frente a él.

-mm…tal vez le estén dando tips para escoger el nombre de su hija, -le señala Lee

-no, eso no es, porque mi sobrina ya tiene nombre, -le informa Naruto

-¿ah, sí?

-si, se llama Shio…ri, -termina Sasuke.

-¿Shiori?, es un nombre muy lindo Sasuke-nii-chan, -le sonríe Konohamaru.

-¿sí?, gracias, -al terminar ese agradecimiento las figuras frente a él se pusieron borrosas, y perdiendo el equilibrio casi se cae al piso de no ser por Naruto que notó su desbalance y lo agarró.

-¿Sasuke??!!

-No…no es nada, -dice quitándoselo de encima y parándose por si mismo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Sasuke-kun?, -pregunta Lee

-no se preocupen.

-hey, siéntate un momento, -le prácticamente ordena Naruto al peliazul, -llevas así más de dos semanas…esto ya no es normal

-cállate Naruto…ahora no…, -le dice casi susurrante, pero el oído de Kiba alcanzo a escucharlo, ya que estaba a unos pasos más atrás.

-está así desde que usó su Sharingan para liberara a Sakura de la trampa de Barazuisho…¿qué fue lo que hizo para acabar así…?, -piensa el dueño de Akamaru.

**********

-¿y cuanto es que tienes ya Sakura?, porque ya se te nota bastante…, -dice Ino refiriéndose al abultado vientre que evidenciaba ya la Haruno.

-estamos sobre los 5 y una semana.

-¿y qué se siente…?, -pregunta Hinata tratando de acercar su mano al abdomen de Sakura, pero extremadamente nerviosa no lo logra.

Al verla la esposa de Sasuke se sonríe y la toma de la mano poniéndola sobre su vientre.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!!!, -se asusta Hinata y cierra los ojos, pero lentamente los abre, -está…firme…

-claro, no es que vaya a ponerse flácido como si estuviera hueco, -le sonríe.

Con un poco más de confianza la Hyuuga pone ambas manos en el vientre de Sakura y sonríe sonrojada de la emoción.

-no voy a negarte que en un principio asusta…

-sí…porque vas perdiendo tu figura supongo, -interviene Ino

-no…eso es algo aparte, jaja si estoy aterrada por eso, pero lo que decía era porque con el paso del tiempo puedes empezar a sentir como se mueve y como dijo Hinata ves que tu abdomen crece y se va poniendo rígido…jaja esto no es como un tuchito de grasa.

-pero la mejor parte viene después, -participa Ten Ten, -el último trimestre es el más…no se como describirlo…, pero cuando yo tuve a Saito, fueron los meses más costosos de sobrellevar.

-si, pero…aún hay espacio aquí…, -dice levantándose y topando su vestido contra su piel en la parte de su abdomen, enseñándoles el tamaño que tenía en realidad de su vientre en ese momento.

-por el vestido parece más grande, -razona Ino.

-si, pero créeme no está tan grande porque aún soy capaz de hacer algunas cosas…, -sonríe para si misma

-¿algunas cosas?, -pregunta Hinata

-si…ya sabes, cosas que a ella y a Sasuke-kun les gustan, -la mira Picara Ino.

-¿ah??, -se sonroja la Hyuuga.

-¿de que rayos están hablando aquí?, -pregunta el recién mencionado abriendo la puerta

-Sasuke-kun…eh…que íbamos a bajar con ustedes ya.

Al poco rato los Uchiha estaban en la puerta despidiendo al último de los invitados, Naruto, que seguía hablando en la puerta.

-sí…gracias, -lo mira ya harto Sasuke-kun y le tira la puerta en la cara.

Camina hasta la sala y se recuesta en el sofá, al verlo Sakura llega con él y se recuesta encima suyo, quedando la cabeza de Sakura sobre el pecho del Shinobi.

-fue un día muy largo…, -comenta

-y que lo digas…

-oh…no…, -los ojos de Sakura se transforman en rayas y puntos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-como no estuve contigo en casi todo el día estuvo tranquila, pero como ya te oyó…se quiere desquitar, traes loca hasta a tu hija galán, -dice poniéndose la mano en el vientre y con la otra buscando la cara de Sasuke, quien la toma y la coloca sobre su vientre cubierta por la suya.

-¿y ahora?

-mejor…, -dice cerrando los ojos, mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo, la televisión estaba apagada, las luces encendidas y ellos tan exhaustos que no importaba.

Continuara´….


	7. Barrera de Sangre Uchiha

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

Capítulo 7

Los rayos luminosos emitidos por el televisor de la habitación, iluminaban levemente la estancia, el sonido de frituras siendo masticadas se escuchaba, la escena baja hasta la cama, donde es enfocado el pecho de un hombre, descubierto…o más bien una camisa de botones, desabotonada sutilmente caía a sus costados, baja un poco más el enfoque y llega a su abdomen, un ombligo que parecía decorado por…-papas fritas-

En un movimiento involuntario mientras disfrutaba su sueño se da la vuelta y cae sobre las papas al encontrarse ya boca abajo, abre los ojos asustado.

-¡¡No!!!, ¿por qué te diste vuelta??, has aplastado mis papas…, -se lamenta Sakura, su esposa.

-¿no me digas que otra vez estabas comiendo encima de mí?, -se levanta sacudiéndose las migajas que tenía adheridas a su cuerpo (por no decir incrustadas).

-lo siento Sasuke-kun…, -mira para otro lado haciéndose la víctima, -pero sabes que me sirves de mesa perfectamente, -sonríe, pero en un segundo su sonrisa se borra y su expresión cambia a un ligero malestar.

Sasuke nota que la pelirosada se lleva una de las manos a la parte baja de su vientre.

-¿Sakura?, -la mira preocupado y se acerca a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro, ¿te sientes bien?, -la mira sin saber que hacer.

-un poco más relajada contesta, -si…Sasuke-kun no te preocupes…, es sólo que últimamente siento que sus movimientos son un poco más bruscos…

-pero…no pareció como si sintieras que se movió…fue como si te hubiera dolido, ¿estás segura?

-estaba pensando comentarle esto a Tusade-sama cuando la veamos mañana en la revisión, después de todo estoy tranquila por que es el sexto mes y todo va relativamente bien, -explica mientras pasa ambas manos sobre su vientre acariciándolo, cuando de improvisto la misma sensación le sobrevino, evidenciando su molestia en el rostro.

-¿otra vez?!, -se alarma Sasuke

-sí…pero ya te dije que es algo normal…, recuerda que es la primera vez que estoy embarazada es natural que no sepa que pasa exactamente…ahgg…, -se queja un poco más fuerte agarrándose de la sábana.

-no me vas a decir que eso fue normal…, -se para y enciende la luz de la habitación, luego regresa con ella y acomoda alta la almohada para que se recueste, -voy a ir por tsunade, -le dice mientras pasa su mano por uno de sus mechones rosados., -quédate tranquila, ya regreso…

-No…, no por favor, no te vayas…, -le sujeta de la camisa la delgada mujer, -ya verás que esto se pasa…por fav…¡Aghhh!!!, -se sienta por el dolor y se lleva ambas manos al vientre, empezando a sollozar lo mira, -Sasuke…kun…

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilatan y su respiración también se acelera.

-lo mejor será que te lleve al hospital ahora…, -la toma entre sus brazos y sale de la habitación.

HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

-¿Sakura Uchiha??, -se alarma Tsunade y se levanta del escritorio donde revisaba unos papeles.

Ino que caminaba por el pasillo, ve pasar corriendo a Tsunade acompañada de otros médicos.

-¿Tsunade…sama?

Dentro de una habitación estaba Sakura acostada sobre la cama, se había acostado de lado en posición antálgica, una de sus manos era sostenida por las de Sasuke mientras la otra estaba bajo su sábana, presumiblemente estrechándose el vientre.

-¡Sakura!, -aparece en la puerta Tsunade y corre hasta ella.

Los ojos de Sakura lagrimeaban…, -Tsunade-sama…no se que pasó que… ¡Aggghhhh!!!!, -grita sorprendida por el dolor y enrollándose más, pero un suspiro de aliento le devolvió el color.

-Ya no me duele…, -mira preocupada primero a Sasuke y luego a Tsunade, -mi bebé…¿qué le pasa a mi bebé???!!!, -se alarma al tocarse el vientre y sentir que Shiori no se mueve.

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo va a salir bien, la bebé está bien, -le pone la mano en el vientre Sasuke mientras la mira a los ojos.

-aja…asiente sin quitar el rostro de preocupación.

Horas más tarde Sakura estaba acostada sobre la cama, cubierta por la sábana se pasaba la mano sobre el vientre tratando de retener las lágrimas, mientras Sasuke estaba a su lado juntando la cabeza de Sakura a su mejilla, la mirada de ambos estaba perdida.

-muy bien…, -abre la puerta Tsunade y la cierra tras de si, -les voy a explicar que fue lo que pasó.

Ambos salen del transe y se limpian la cara para estar en sus 5 sentidos al escucharla.

-La verdad es que nunca habíamos visto que una mujer que no fuera de la familia Uchiha diera a luz a un miembro de ese clan…después de todo siempre fue selectivo, se presumiría que su metabolismo es otro, ya saben, las grandes habilidades y la genialidad que los caracteriza no viene de una sangre cualquiera, -mira fijamente a Sasuke.

-¿pero todo está bien con la bebé?, -pregunta Sakura

-Déjame continuar, -le asiente Tsunade, -habrán notado que la talla de Sakura ha bajado considerablemente, era una mujer delgada desde un principio, pero si la miras ahora está sumamente más delgada, cuando se supone que el embarazo aumenta su peso.

-la verdad es que si lo he notado…, según la bebé va creciendo Sakura se va poniendo más delgada, -le informa Sasuke.

-Es porque de alguna u otra forma la bebé necesita conseguir todos los nutrientes que requiere para su desarrollo como Uchiha, por lo que te está consumiendo sin premeditarlo, -le explica Tsunadea Sakura, -lo que pasó esta madrugada fue como…"la gota que derramó el vaso"

-Con todo lo que sucedió con tu secuestro te había quedado claro que no debías hacer esfuerzos, pero aún así como tus sistema estaba tan débil algunos conductos de la placenta se reventaron, -le dice tranquila demostrándose que ese no es el problema, pero Sakura y Sasuke están ya asustados por la explicación.

Cuando eso pasó tu sangre y la de Shiori se mezclaron, cosa que jamás ocurre normalmente y debido a que tu sangre y la de ella son diferentes, empezaste a tratarla como algo extraño y tu cuerpo empezó a rechazarla, pero tranquila

-¿rechazarla?..., -Sakura se lleva las manos a los ojos para seguir limpiándose las lágrimas.

-tranquila porque de cierta forma la bebé logró cerrar el flujo con chakra…digamos que dentro de ti hay una red de chakra que las separa ahora además de la placenta claro.

-¿está diciendo que lo que pasó anoche fue porque se rompió una parte de la placenta?, -pregunta Sakura

-por eso fue el dolor, pero como dijiste, te dejó de doler, por lo que te acabo de explicar, -termina Tsunade, -así que tranquilos todo está bien ahora, pero eso si nada de esfuerzos y menos tensiones, está claro?

-sí…gracias Tsunade-sama…

-Muchas gracias…, -le agradece también Sasuke.

VILLA DE LOS UCHIHA-CASA DE SASUKE-SAKURA

-¡Ya oíste a Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan!!!!, ¡Nada de esfuerzos!!!! ¡Por eso YO estoy aquí Ttebayo!!!, ¡Te haré la sopa Ramen más deliciosa del mundo!!!!, -grita Naruto desde la cocina, mientras Sasuke va caminando por el pasillo abriendo puertas sin encontrar a Sakura en ninguna habitación.

-¿Sakura?, -sigue llamándola sin obtener respuestas, hasta toparse con la habitación de la bebé, encontrando a Sakura sentada en la mesedora.

Sakura que tenía una mano sobre su vientre voltea hacia la puerta.

-Parece que el "sensor de papá" todavía funciona, -le sonríe la pelirosada.

Sasuke se acerca.

-Sakura, hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Sasuke-kun…ya no te preocupes…

-no..no es eso…mira, toma te traje tu batido de proteínas, -se lo pasa y se arrodilla ante ella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de ella.

-Quiero pedirte que me perdones…por haberte hecho esto…, -dice dirigiendo su mirada al abultado vientre de la Konoichi y luego mirándola al rostro.

-¿me estás pidiendo disculpas por haberme embarazado?, -pregunta extrañada.

-créeme que siempre puse la mira a este momento…reconstruir mi familia…y tu me has dado tanto que no se como agradecértelo…pero después de lo que dijo tsunade…

-Sasuke-kun…ambas estaremos bien…no me arrepiento de nada, sabes, mi hija será una Uchiha completa, no me importaría dar mi vida a cambio de la suya para lograrlo…porque Sasuke-kun…mi hija es tuya, puede que esté ahora dentro de mí…, -pasa la mano que tenía sobre la suya a tocar su vientre, -pero pronto…vas a tenerla entre tus brazos…y aunque crea que no hay lugar más seguro para Shiori que estar aquí conmigo…y me aterre la idea de que se tope con cosas horribles en este mundo…estoy segura que a tu lado y con tu apoyo ella será una chica maravillosa.

-Sakura…

Sasuke no puede evitar que una lágrima traicionera se le desborde, pero la elimina rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

Continuará…


	8. Presio

Sasuke abre la puerta de la habitación de la bebé, encontrando a Sakura sentada en la mecedora.

Sakura que tenía una mano sobre su vientre voltea hacia la puerta.

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

-Parece que el "sensor de papá" todavía funciona, -le sonríe la pelirosada.

Con cierto remordimiento reflejado en sus ojos, Sasuke se acerca despacio.

-Sakura, hay algo que quiero decirte…, -dice cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun…ya no te preocupes…, -lo mira con templanza la konoichi.

-no..no es eso…mira, toma te traje tu batido de proteínas, -se lo pasa y se arrodilla ante ella, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de ella, que estaba apoyada en el brazo de la mecedora.

-Quiero pedirte que me perdones…por haberte hecho esto…, -dice dirigiendo su mirada al abultado vientre de la Konoichi y luego mirándola al rostro.

-¿me estás pidiendo disculpas por haberme embarazado?, -pregunta extrañada.

-créeme que siempre puse la mira a este momento…reconstruir mi familia…y tu me has dado tanto que no se como agradecértelo…pero después de lo que dijo Tsunade…, -cierra los ojos evidenciando su desaprobación a sus propios actos.

-Sasuke-kun…, -le pone la mano en la mejilla al peliazul, -ambas estaremos bien…no me arrepiento de nada, ¿sabes?, mi hija será una Uchiha completa, no me importaría dar mi vida a cambio de la suya para lograrlo…porque Sasuke-kun…mi hija es tuya, puede que esté ahora dentro de mí…, -pasa la mano de Sasuke que tenía sobre la suya a tocar su vientre, -pero pronto…vas a tenerla entre tus brazos…, -lo mira tan tierna que pareciera despertar cientos de rayos luminosos en el interior de Sasuke con esa mirada. -y aunque crea que no hay lugar más seguro para Shiori que estar aquí conmigo…y me aterre la idea de que se tope con cosas horribles en este mundo…estoy segura que a tu lado y con tu apoyo ella será una chica maravillosa, -tras estas palabras sus ojos y los de Sasuke se miran enamorados y temerosos el uno al otro, sabiendo perfectamente que el futuro que les espera es incierto.

-Sakura…

Sasuke no puede evitar que una lágrima traicionera se le desborde, pero la elimina rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

Sakura al ver la reacción del hasta hace poco más frío de todos los hombres que en su vida había conocido, se inclina hacia él para acercar su rostro que ya tenía tomado con su mano y lo besa despacio, un beso que se que transcurre las reservas del tiempo, porque pareciera tan sincero y a la vez apasionado que los segundos o minutos que duró no eran más que cómplices de la unión de esas dos almas.

Escena seguida Sasuke la ha alzado en brazos y baja las escaleras con ella, haciendo seguida aparición en el comedor.

-¿está bien Sakura-chan?!, -se espanta el rubio cocinero al verla en brazos de Sasuke

-lo mejor será que haga el menor esfuerzo, son indicaciones de Tsunade, -explica el Uchiha

-yo le dije a Sasuke-kun que podía sola…, -se apena un poco Haruno y se acomoda en la silla frente a la mesa, dejando un considerablemente espacio entre ella y el mueble por la presencia de su vientre ya prominente, cosa que más que avergonzarla le provocaba una sonrisa.

-¿qué sucede Sakura-chan?, -se intriga el joven al verla sonreír ella sola.

-es que…cuando miro este tipo de cosas…como que ya no quepo en la mesa…me da la impresión de que cada vez falta más poco para que ella venga por fin…, este tiempo me ha parecido una eternidad.

-es verdad, faltan como 2 meses o 3 ¿no es así?, -se acerca diligente y curioso Naruto.

-¿quieres tocar?, -lo mira risueña al ver la cara de expectación de su amigo.

-yo no quiero que mi esposa o mi hija sean tocadas por cierta clase de peces fuera del agua…, -expone Sasuke desde el recuadro de la puerta.

-jaja…Sasuke-kun…no hará ningún daño, -le sonríe Sakura, -a decir verdad, Hinata tenía la misma mirada que Naruto tiene en este momento en la fiesta de bienvenida de el otro día.

-¿Hinata?!, -se sonroja ante el comentario el rubio

-no hay duda, cada vez me convenzo más que ustedes deberían acabar juntos, -le sigue el juego Sakura.

-a decir verdad…yo puedo tocar…po..porque no me da ninguna clase de nerviosismo o sensación terroríficamente espeluznante-tebayo!!!, -termina revelando la verdad de su temor.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿cómo que terrorífica?, -se molesta un poco Sasuke pensando en la reacción que eso tendrá en Sakura.

-la verdad Sasuke, es que yo tenía el temor de que este día llegaría desde el día en que Sakura-chan me dijo que estaba embarazada, -se hunde de hombros.

-¿temor…pero a qué Naruto?, -se interesa la pelirosada

-no lo se…a…que se rompa por ejemplo…, -desvía la mirada apenado.

-¿a que se rompa??!, jajajaja, ¿a que se rompa qué?, -pregunta más divertida.

-pues la bebé…si eso sucede ustedes dos me van a matar…de seguro…es una situación difícil-tebayo….

-Naruto…la bebé no va a romperse…, -lo mira serio Sasuke

-lo único que pasará es que va a sentir como su tío la espera con gran ansia también, -le explica Sakura.

-¡pero eso si es cierto Sakura-chan!!!, ¡No veo el día en que nazca!!!, ¡comeremos ramen!!, ¡le enseñaré el kagebunshin!!!, -hace mímica mientras habla.

Al darse cuenta luego de la pantomima que elaboró estaba ya tocando el vientre de Sakura, cosa que le hace abrir grandes y sorprendidos ojos.

-pu…pu…puedo sentirla…, -tratando de hacer más profunda la conexión cierra los ojos, y aunque lo único que puede sentir es una corriente de chakra fluyendo hacia él, es una de las experiencias más maravillosas que haya tenido jamás, se demuestra en la expresión de su rostro al abrir sus ojos.

-pude…sentir su chakra…, -mira sus manos aún sorprendido.

Ambos padres sonríen.

-si…su chakra es algo tan bonito…, -cierra sus ojos Sakura como si lo recordara.

De repente el estruendo causado por el sonido de platos de vidrio cayendo al suelo y quebrándose los saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué fue eso?!!, -Sakura inmediatamente voltea hacia la puerta donde estaba parado hace poco Sasuke, asustándose al no verlo parado más ahí. -¿Sasuke-kun?

-iré a ver que pasó Sakura-chan, no te muevas de aquí, -sale de la habitación rápidamente el joven jinchuuriki, pero Sakura no se queda tranquila y se levanta saliendo tras de él.

Llegando a la cocina Naruto observa a Sasuke desmayado en el piso con los platos quebrados a su alrededor.

-¡Sasuke!!, -no duda en gritar su nombre, sin pensar que espantará a Sakura y se arrodilla para levantarlo del suelo. Las imágenes de sus recuerdos en que Sasuke había estado perdiendo el equilibrio le vienen a la mente. –teníamos que esperar a que sucediera esto…ttebayo…

A todo eso Sakura había llegado y observaba la escena desde el portal de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Sa…suke-kun?, -como si Shiori se hubiera enterado de lo que sucedía, Sakura se lleva una mano al vientre ligeramente molesta y se acerca a Naruto.

-¡No Sakura-chan!!, hay vidrios por todos lados, voy a llevarlo a la sala, espérame ahí, -le ordena Naruto, mientras la valiente konoichi se siente impotente, en su estado y en su situación, las palabras de Tsunade se lo recuerdan…"nada de esfuerzos ni sobresaltos de acurdo?".

Apoyando una se sus manos en su espalda, camina despacio hacia la sala, como si esas palabras fueran clavos que la aferran a una pared para inmovilizarla. Llega hasta el sofá pequeño donde se sienta. –soy una inútil…, -piensa mientras se acaricia despacio el vientre, -pero esto…no es culpa tuya…no lo es…

-Todos esos pensamientos negativos más que aliviarla, la dañan…, -escucha la voz de Sasuke proveniente de la dirección en que ella llegó, por lo que voltea.

-y no sólo a ella…a ti también, -termina la frase el Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kun!!, -se levanta y llega a su encuentro abrazándolo, entierra su rostro en el pecho del shinobi.

-perdóname…este tipo de cosas no deberían alterarte…y ser yo el causante…

-¿pero qué fue lo que te pasó?, -se separa y pregunta interesada

-creo que ya es hora que le cuentes de todo esto a Sakura-chan…Sasuke, -le llama su amigo.

-¿contar?, -se pregunta la pelirosada.

-será mejor que yo me vaya…no duden en llamarme cuando sea, -se despide Uzumaki y sale por la puerta principal.

-este Naruto…con esa actitud de héroe te dejó más preocupada

-¿pero que es eso que debes contarme?, ¿por qué te desmayaste?

-esto…es el precio que estoy pagando…, -la mira entristecido y la invita a sentarse nuevamente.

-¿cómo que le precio?...lo mira preocupada

Continuará…


	9. Tiempo contado

-¿De qué estás hablando?, -fue la primera pregunta que se acercó a la mente a la mujer en cinta, toma la mano de su esposo y lo observa por unos segundos esperando su respuesta a aquella afirmación tan extraña. -¿qué le había estado ocultando?...

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

-Sakura…, -sin prestar atención a sus acciones no nota como su voz se va debilitando e incluso que la ha tomado con fuerza de la mano, cosa que ella regresa con la misma intensidad.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…, -dice aún parada a su lado y pasando la mano que le tenía tomada hacia su espalda para abrazarlo, acción con la cual Sasuke queda aferrado a la sensación de abrazarla a ella y a su hija, al sentir el vientre de Sakura contra su abdomen.

-no tenía intenciones de decírtelo…y con lo que dijo Tsunade…

-¿otra vez con mi maestra?, ya hablamos de eso…por favor Sasuke-kun…confía en mí…, -acto seguido le agarra de la camisa por la espalda, apretándola en sus puños, aún esperando…

-el día…en que fuiste secuestrada…, -al empezar a hablar Sasuke, Sakura frunce el entrecejo, por la noticia que le dio y el resto que está por darle, -dime…

-para sacarte del jutsu del Yume no Juin…yo hice una cosa de la que…me habías advertido ya que no hiciera…pero en ese momento no habían más alternativas…yo necesitaba saber que podía hacer algo por ti…y si no lo hubiera hecho tu…y la bebé…

-¿hablas…de utilizar tu Sharingan…?, -se separa sin soltarlo, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke desvía rápido la mirada, pero encuentra valor para respaldar su decisión y voltea a verla nuevamente.

-sí…

-¿qué?!!, pero Sasuke-kun!!!

-¡No!!, -la para antes de que se disguste más, -te dije que lo que hice fue por convicción propia, se trataba de las dos personas que más amo en este mundo, de quien me sacó de la oscuridad en que vivía…, si alguien…iba a hacer algo…ese era yo…

-sí…Sasuke-kun…yo lo comprendo…pero…es precisamente por esa bebé a la que querías proteger que debes cuidarte…, -su mirada se inunda de lágrimas al averiguar el peligro al que se expuso Sasuke. -¡Sasuke-kun vamos a tener un bebé!!, no me hagas esto…, -dice buscando sentarse apoyando su mano contra su espalda y la otra sobre su vientre, al verlo Sasuke avanza rápido al sofá para ayudarla y finalmente se sientan ambos.

-Sakura…este precio a pagar…me lo busqué yo mismo…y es…igual a lo que le sucedió a mi hermano…no puedo detenerlo…

-pero…podemos retrazarlo…si no utilizas tu chakra…habíamos abandonado esa vida…por eso fue que volvimos a la villa de los Uchiha alejados de todo…¿ya lo olvidaste?

-pero no teníamos planeado que algo como eso sucediera…no quiero pensar que habría sucedido si yo no hubiera llegado…

-yo…estaba solamente pensando en tu bienestar…pero…era porque me hacía sentir tan mal…que la causante fuera yo…si tan solo hubiera opuesto resistencia nada de eso hubiera pasado…perdóname Sasuke-kun…yo…, -dice ya con lágrimas desbordadas y tomándolo de las manos nuevamente.

-Tonta…, -se suelta de las manos de ella y la hala hacia su pecho, dejando la cabeza de Sakura bajo su mentón al abrazarla. –tu jamás debes pedir disculpas por nada…Sakura…tu puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo…, -la toma del rostro para que lo vea, -si un día quieres matarme hazlo…porque si yo estoy vivo es gracias a ti…y a Naruto…pero él no tiene porque venir a la conversación, -le sonríe, seguidamente una pequeña tos le sobrevino, la cual se le calmó en un segundo pero no dejó de preocupar a la pelirosada, quien con mirada de angustia se acercó a él un poco más provocando expectación en Sasuke, mirada que derritió a Sakura en jarabe de chocolate y se aventuró a besarlo, Sasuke cerró los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de los besos, pequeños e intensos que le brindaba Sakura, quien como guiada por la fragancia de Sasuke que se movía en el sofá fue tumbándolo hasta quedar sobre él.

-te traigo unas ganas…, -le susurró…

-¿estás segura?, -la mira ciertamente analítico.

-pues…sólo si tu no te sientes cómodo…yo…

-Sakura…, -le pone la mano en el vientre, razón de la pequeña pausa. –lo que dije antes es la verdad…puedes hacer de mí lo que tu desees, porque todo lo que yo deseo eres tú…y permanecer a tu lado…

Aún con las manos de Sasuke sobre su vientre, Sakura empieza a desabrochar la camisa del peliazul, besando cada centímetro de su pecho al descubierto.

Momentos después los torsos de ambos están expuestos cubiertos solamente por los brazos del otro que los une en un abrazo. Tras la espalda de Sasuke puede verse que Sakura está sentada sobre él y la cadena de besos no se ha detenido.

La escena se atenúa a negro.

Negro que desaparece en forma de párpado abriéndose, eran los ojos de Sasuke quien yacía acostado de lado en su cama, junto a Sakura, quien dormía en la misma posición que él, pero aferrando sus brazos a su amado, una mano que sigilosamente había llegado a estrechar su pectoral derecho, la cual era sujetada por la mano izquierda de Sasuke.

La sábana estaba revuelta, pero ambos perfectamente tapados.

En un momento el la tos le sobrevino de golpe, obligándolo a pararse de la cama para no despertar a Sakura, sale de la habitación llevándose consigo los pantaloncillos negros que estaban al lado.

Ya un poco más calmado entra al cuarto de baño, su respiración estaba agitada, lo que le facilitó la recaída, a lo que ahora se había convertido en un ataque de tos, tal fue la magnitud que lo doblegó y poniéndose la mano en el pechó llegó hasta el lavamanos donde se recargó, muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver sangre corriendo hacia el traga aguas, asustado levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y vió reflejado su rostro, del cual efectivamente una raya de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Abrumado retrocedió dos pasos hasta topar contra la pared, por la cual ligeramente se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el piso, su mirada se notaba confundida y al mismo tiempo perturvada, ¿qué le estaba sucendiendo?...

Continuará…


	10. Muñeca de trapo

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

"Muñeca"

Sasuke ha salido de la casa, tratando de dejar en aquella habitación de baño, los secretos que su recien descubierta enfermedad aquejan, su mirada no denota mas que sequedad, tan ido como si nada de lo que le pudieran decir en este mundo le sorprendiera, como si la sangre que salio de su boca horas antes se hubiera llevado consigo las emociones que crecian dentro de el.

La calle que conducia hasta las oficinas centrales estaba ahora atestada de gente, parecia una feria o algo por el estilo, los farolitos que alumbraban el camino eran la unica cosa que encendia sus ojos color ebano apagados por la tristeza…

Lo unico que habia querido en la vida…era lo unico que no podia tener…una vida tranquila que cada vez se aleja mas y mas una vez alcanzada, pero era un precio al que debia pagar y con creces, eso el lo comprendia pero es de humanos tener ciertas tendencias egoístas…necesitar la felicidad…aunque sea un poco…aunque sea un tiempo…

Perdido dentro de sus pensamientos se habia adentrado en aquella convencion de bullicio, unos niños que pasaron corriendo a su lado, lo empujaron ligeramente trayendolo a la realidad en un instante, se despavilo un segundo, en el cual, dirigio su mirada hacia un puesto en especial, le robo la concentración y la conciencia…una cosa…

La miro de reojo nuevamente, pero trato de hacer caso omiso a su mismo deseo, tal vez por la misma molestia que sentia consigo mismo, no iba a permitirse caprichos. Asi que emprendio nuevamente su camino, o mas bien estaba decidido a emprenderlo.

Cuando de repente la voz de una mujer le llama de vuelta.

-¡Usted!!, ¡no se vaya sin la muñeca!!, ¿es para su hijita?, ¡si le gusta venga por ella!

Las palabras le golpearon al Uchiha por todos los lados posibles y certeros al corazon, el alma y los sentidos.

En un cierto modo aletargado y correspondiendo al llamado de la voz voltea. Y efectivamente reconoce nuevamente el objeto que estaba viendo en un principio. Una muñeca de trapo con un par de trenzas y una sonrisita hermosa.

-usted…¡como..?, - trata de averiguar el peliazul como es que ella pudo persibir su deseo si nisiquiera el mismo estaba deacuerdo con el.

-el amor se emana por todos los poros…Uchiha Sasuke-san…tambien estoy segura que sera un regalo maravilloso para la bebe que viene en camino.

Sasuke la miro extrañado por todos los datos de su vida que sabia.

-aunque la gente a veces se olvida de los rostros…el interior no cambia…y yo sabia que tu volverias…, -dice pasandole la muñeca, que Sasuke toma entre sus manos y la mira incredulo de sostener un objeto como ese.

-¿te conozco?, -pregunta aun con la muñeca entre sus manos.

-jaja, seria un gusto…pero no, lo que sucede es que todos en esta villa saben sobre ti.

-si…me imagino…bueno…debo…debo irme, -acostumbrado a no dar siquiera una despedida da media vuelta y sus pasos inician.

-parece…que fue un regalo…, -piensa la mujer viendo como Sasuke se aleja llevandose la muñeca con el, sin haberle pagado.

Continuara….

Jaja Holas xD, perdon que ya no sigue n_nU, pero la idea de esta escena me venia dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace algunos dias y tenia que escribirla n_n, lamento mucho que tenga tantos errores en la acentuación, pero estoy en un caber café que no me deja poner las tildes DEBIA subirlo ya! xD, espero me disculpen y saludos a todos y todas!


	11. Se acerca el día

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

Sasuke ha regresado a casa, cierra la puerta y deja caer la muñeca sobre el sofá. Esperando encontrar a Sakura camina hacia la habitación donde efectivamente la pelirrosada yacía para su expectación aún dormida.

Parado en el lumbral de la puerta la ve por dos segundos y se dispone a cerrar la misma. Cuando es la voz de Sakura la que lo trae de vuelta a la habitación.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, -pregunta sin voltear a él, pero mirándolo poco a poco mientras abre sus ojos luego de llamarlo. El aludido se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a ella.

-¿estabas despierta?, -pregunta con voz suave

-desde…hace un momento, me sorprendió que no estuvieras aquí…, -menciona ciertamente caprichosa tomándole la mano.

-sí…es que tuve que salir por un momento, pero…dejando eso de lado, deberías descansar un poco más, -le reflexiona mirándola a los ojos.

-jaja…¿se nota que aún estoy muy cansada?, -sus ojos están entrecerrados pero le sonríe

-no…para nada…pero es algo que imagino, después de todo es normal ahora, -menciona pasándole la mano acariciándole el vientre

-m..mmm…, -es lo único que logra articular Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos mientras tomaba su mano con la de Sasuke.

El ninja la ve por unos segundos más luego suspira cerrando los ojos.

De ese momento han pasado dos meses más, sumando a la lista de meses contados hasta ahora en un número de ocho, con el paso de ese lapso de tiempo el vientre de sakura ha crecido un poco más, la bebé está a contados días para nacer, mientras detrás de las puertas del baño la condición de Sasuke se ha agravado un poco sin contar con el cuidado que Sakura hubiera podido darle.

La antesala de una importante reunión entre la paciente y el médico, daba lugar en un recinto al que Sasuke no estaba digamos…acostumbrado y mucho menos cómodo.

-estoy agradecido porque es la última vez que venimos aquí…, -menciona escondiendo la cara tras una revista.

-jaja si, hay muchas mujeres y todas estamos embarazadas, pero eres el único hombre…gracias por venir conmigo, -dice estrechándole más la mano que ya le tenía tomada.

-yo también quiero cerciorarme de que todo esté bien Sakura, además de ser tu guardaespaldas por supuesto.

Sakura expresa una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sakura Uchiha?, -pregunta la enfermera viendo a todas las mujeres en la sala de espera.

-¡Yo!, -levanta la mano, -parece que ya podemos pasar sasuke-kun

Así se dirigieron adentro del consultorio.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura, los últimos toques para lo que parecía ser una fiesta sorpresa estaban siendo dados.

-me pregunto si Sasuke-kun podrá quedarse a la fiesta, -se interroga Ino, -después de todo este tipo de cosas es sólo para mujeres ¿no?

-a decir verdad yo nuca he participado en uno de esos, -responde Hinata ya sentándose luego de haber terminado

-lo que yo sabía es que a un baby shower sólo van las amigas de la mamá, -sigue Ino

-osea que una vez más seré excluido tebayo…

-jajaja, no te preocupes por eso Naruto, que ni tu ni Sasuke-kun estarán, -responde Ten ten

-pero Ten Ten, si te fijas, últimamente Sakura-chan no va a ningún lugar ni hace nada sin Sasuke.

-si…es porque ya casi nace la bebé…mm…pues tendremos que dejar que Sasuke se quede.

-¡pero yo también quiero! Hasta le compré un regalo…no es justo, tu me dijiste que en esta fiesta se daban regalos…

-bueno tal vez sea mejor que haya más gente ¿no les parece?, -propone Hinata

-mm…no suena tan mal, -cierra la conversación Ino.

********

-ya con esto termino, -menciona el médico separándose de Sakura y quitándose el estetoscopio de los oídos, -pues déjenme decirles que todo me parece que está muy bien, la palpación del útero fue normal, tu presión está estable, pero tu peso aún sigue por debajo del promedio Sakura, ¿has estado tomando los suplementos que te recetó Tsuande-sama?

-si, doctor

-sí, yo mismo se los doy, -responde Sasuke

-bueno…eso por una parte, como les digo todo va muy bien, pero creo que vamos a tener un pequeño inconveniente con los planes que teníamos para el nacimiento de la niña.

-¿qué clase de inconveniente?, -pregunta ya asustado Sasuke, mientras Sakura sólo lo toma del brazo sin poder decir nada.

-pues en la ecografía que acabamos de hacer noté que la bebé ya se dio vuelta y eso nos resta tiempo…

-¿se dio vuelta?, -pregunta Sasuke

-cuando el parto se acerca los bebés se dan vuelta para hacer más fácil su salida, -le responde Sakura, -pero doctor nos falta cerca de un mes.

-pero como sabes, esto es así, no significa que la bebé esté mal y tampoco he dicho que vaya a ser hoy o mañana.

-¿y entonces?, -está aún intrigado el Uchiha

-pues tenemos que estar listos, -les expone la mejor solución.

-ya veo…, -baja la mirada Sakura hacia su vientre y lo acaricia con las manos, luego levanta la mirada hacia Sasuke buscando su apoyo, encontrándolo en la profunda mirada del Uchiha quien le esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuará…

Holas!!, gracias por los bellos comentarios, me inyectan ganas de seguir escribiendo, lamento mucho lo corto de estos capis, pero la Uni me trae como loca, cuidense!!


	12. Nuestra guía

NARUTO HAJIME NO OMOI

Sakura va caminando despacio mientras sonríe y sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas, observa su mano que va tomada de la mano fuerte y firme del Uchiha de cabellos azules, quien camina guiándola. Su amor y ahora su protección era realmente hermoso el momento que vivía y hacerlo a su lado era sin duda el sueño de su vida. Por ser de altura menor puede ver su cuello frente a ella, adornado de algunos cabellos que jugaban entre ellos al soplar del viento, estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos sobre la perfección en el hombre frente a ella que dejó de caminar por un segundo, por lo que Sasuke volteó para ver que sucedía.

-¿Sakura?

-¿ah?, -se sonroja mucho más como si fuera la primera vez que ve aquel rostro, -eh..no..no pasa nada, -recupera la compostura y le sonríe.

-¿estás segura porque si quieres volvemos?

-jaja, no en verdad no era nada, -le pone la mano en la mejilla derecha, -esos tiempos donde sólo te miraba han pasado…, -piensa para ella misma.

-¿Sakura?, -pregunta una vez buscando respuestas a su comportamiento, -¿te sientes mal por lo que dijo el doctor?

-¿oh? no…, -niega con la cabeza, -ahora mismo estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero ya que lo mencionas…he de confesarte que tengo un poco de miedo…

-tonta…

-¿ah?, -se desconcierta por un momento

-no tienes nada que temer, todo saldrá bien, -la abraza.

Siempre es así…para Sakura estar rodeada por esos brazos es como estar resguardada en la más segura de las guaridas, cierra los ojos. Pero en el rostro de Sasuke se percibe cierta molestia interna que se aprecia cuando entrecierra los ojos un poco tratando de controlarse.

-¿te molestaría regresar sola a la casa?, -pregunta no muy convencido

-¿eh?, ¿pero por qué?

El momento es interrumpido por la voz de cierto rubio, que se asoma ante su presencia.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sakura-chan!!

-¿Naruto?, -lo reconoce de lejos la pelirosada.

-Naruto…es verdad…hoy era esa cosa del jabón…, -piensa Sasuke prediciendo que sus planes se arruinarían, se toca ligeramente la marca del sello en su nuca, procurando que Sakura no lo note, -voy…voy al baño un segundo, -les informa, señalando a Sakura y luego a Naruto como insinuando "te la encargo". Desaparece

-que raro…, -piensa Sakura viendo en la dirección en que Sasuke se fue

-no te preocupes por ese teme Sakura-chan, ya sabes como es, -le sonríe el futuro Hokage

Mientras hablan, Sasuke deja correr el agua del lavamanos, mientras respira ligeramente agitado, el líquido coloreado de carmín desaparece como evidencia en la rejilla.

******

-Naruto…me gustaría que entraras a ver si se encuentra bien…, -le pide Sakura a su amigo desde afuera de los baños

-no creo que tarde, pero como digas, -se encoje de hombros y entra, mientras la chica queda detrás del vestíbulo del baño.

-Sasuke!, -Sakura-chan está preocupada porque ya te tardaste

-Naruto, -lo ve llegar a su lado y cierra la llave del agua.

-¿está todo bien?, -pregunta no muy convencido de la respuesta que va a dar Sasuke

-sí, es más ya salgamos

-Sasuke…, -lo detiene con sólo mencionar su nombre tan seriamente

-¿y ahora qué?

-sí hay algo mal, sabes que tienes que decírnoslo

-ahora el querer entrar a los baños de un hospital, me convierte en un enfermo, -sonríe ligeramente sarcástico, sabes, lo último que necesito es que vengas a decirme ese tipo de cosas, tengo muy claro lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿y qué se supone que es?, morirte cuando tu hija apenas sea una bebé?

Afuera Sakura abre grandes los ojos tras escuchar esa pregunta

-dudo mucho que eso suceda

-el hecho de ser un Uchiha no te hace inmortal, espero que eso lo sepas

-ya deja de preocuparte que de seguir así vas a preocupar también a Sakura

-vaya, al menos veo que te importa

-Mientras ella esté bien la bebé lo estará, mi deber es hacerla feliz para que todo salga bien

-¿qué estás diciendo?!!, -empieza a desesperarse Naruto

Sakura que sigue la conversación desde aguera se muestra perturbada

-ella es como su recipiente por ahora, debo cuidarla por sobre todo, no es difícil de comprender

Las palabras de Sasuke le entraron a Sakura como cuchillo directo al miocardio, se llevó una mano al vientre y otra a la boca para no gritar, pero salió de ahí rápidamente.

-tienes una manera muy extraña de hablar Sasuke…, -lo mira serio Naruto

-lo único que deseo ahora es que ella y la bebé estén bien.

-¿hablas en serio?

-¿y por qué dudarlo?

-porque hablas de Sakura-chan como un objeto…

La mirada de Sasuke se pudo dura y fría.

-que te quede algo muy claro, no puedes dudar de lo que yo haga y si dije que amaba a Sakura es porque lo hago por eso trato de cuidarla, pero una cosa aparte es mi hija, no se si puedas comprenderlo…

De improvisto los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo del baño, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke quien lo siguió.

-¡Rayos!!!!, -la primera exclamación del rubio

-¿qué pasa??, -busca explicaciones el Uchiha

-Sakura-chan estaba aquí afuera…debió haber escuchado todo…

-No…si lo hubiera escuchado todo estaría aquí aún…

Naruto parpadeó una vez, -tienes razón…

-vamos a buscarla no puede estar lejos.

*******

En el jardín, Sakura estaba sentada en una de las bancas, miraba hacia la nada, mientras un par de lágrimas corrían traicioneras escapándose de sus ojos hacia su mejilla, pero la Haruno las limpió inmediatamente.

-¿por qué…Sasuke-kun…?, desde un principio fue por eso…por esto…, -dirige su mirada hacia su abultado vientre y pasa sus manos sobre él, -no puede ser…

-¿qué cosa no puede ser?, -se escucha la voz profunda del Shinobi renegado tras de ella.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos lagrimeantes al sentirse descubierta.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, -pregunta mientras se limpia las lágrimas

-pues yo sólo dije que iba al baño…y luego llegó Naruto y te perdimos de vista

-supongo que ahora quieres que nos vayamos…

-pues…es la idea…, -se pasa de su lado y la toma delicadamente del brazo para levantarla.

-¡¡Yo no pienso ir a ningún lugar contigo!!, -trata de zafarse de las manos del Uchiha, -levantándose ella misma

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

-es tu culpa…, todo tu culpa…, -se tranquiliza un poco y cesa la confrontación, dejando que él la agarre con cuidado.

-¿qué sucedió…?, -pregunta delicadamente tratando de verla a los ojos. Aún sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-quiero que algo te quede muy claro…, -responde sin responder a la cuestionante, -esta niña…es mía…y sólo mía…

El comentario no parece gustarle nada a Sasuke, ya que su expresión cambió por completo a una seriedad e intriga poco frecuentada últimamente.

-Sakura…

-yo…escuché…cuando tu estabas hablando con Naruto dentro del hospital…

La reacción de Sasuke era como se hubiera esperado, se limitó a soltarla

-¿estabas ahí?

-yo pensaba que el nosotros…realmente era "nosotros"…, pero me di cuenta que no lo es…

-siempre eres muy adelantada…pensando en conclusiones con pocas ideas.

-no tienes derecho a decirme eso, luego de que le dijiste a Naruto que yo era la portadora de tu hija!!, soy la madre!!!

-¡Sakura!!, -la toma de ambos brazos para obligarla a escuchar, -yo dije lo que tu querías oír…hice que lo sabía que tenía que hacer…pero era todo por tu bien.

-¿decirme lo que yo quería oir…? Lo único que yo quería era tu sinceridad…, ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!!, ¡es lo mínimo que me esperaba!!

-¡Lo se!! Y todo lo que dije e hice fue sincero…lo que quiero que entiendas…es que para mí ustedes no son una sola cosa…estás embarazada no fusionada con ella, me preocupa ella…así como me preocupas tú…

Los ojos de Sakura voltearon al piso incapaces de mantenerle la mirada, pero Sasuke le sujeta el rostro con una mano elevándolo hacia él. –te dije que no seas tonta…tu eres mi amor…y ella es mi hija…, yo…he tratado de hacer todo bien…porque el asustado aquí, no sólo eras tú…

Sakura se abalanza contra él abrazándolo, -por favor perdóname…perdóname…, -suplica entre lágrimas, -pero la emoción fue tal que en ese momento todo frente a Sakura se nubló y poco a poco se oscureció, cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Sakura??, ¿Sakura?!!!!

*******

-¿así que eso fue lo que sucedió?, -pregunta Hinata que junto a Naruto estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital.

-pues en palabras de Sasuke fue algo mucho más reducido, yo le puse un poco de color a la historia, -le sonríe el joven zorro

-Naruto-kun…, -se avergüenza un poco la Hyuuga.

-lo último que me dijo era que las contracciones habían empezado…no entiendo muy bien lo que signifique

-eso es que la bebé está por nacer, -le explica

-¿ya??

Hinata asiente con la cabeza, mientras sus cabellos azules se transforman en los de Sasuke quien está sentado al lado de la cama donde se encuentra Sakura.

-me diste un buen susto…

-supongo que después de todas esas emociones era normal que se desencadenara…, -responde acariciándose el vientre, mientras mira el monitor a su lado.

-pero…¿te sientes bien?

-si aunque…creo que viene otra…, -dice arrugando levemente la boca apretando la mano de Sasuke con fuerza y poniendo la otra en su bajo vientre, -sólo dime cuando…termine…, -cierra los ojos.

Sasuke está fijo en el monitor, -ya casi, ya casi…ya…, -voltea a verla esperando ver su rostro relajado.

Sakura sólo asiente y se recuesta en la almohada.

-¿cómo cuanto tiempo durará esto?, -pregunta nervioso

-no lo se…hasta que quiera ella supongo…esperamos que cada vez se hagan más frecuentes, hemos avanzado algo, antes estábamos cada 15 minutos, ahora son cada 8…, -suspira.

-¿estabas llevando la cuenta?, -se sorprende Sasuke

El reloj en la sala de espera avanza sus agujas hasta 20 minutos después de la hora en ese momento, las 9:00 am.

-¡Ahhhhhhgggggg!!!!!!, -se escuchan los gritos de Sakura.

-ya casi termina, ya casi!!, -está aún más nervioso Sasuke al notar que la intensidad del dolor había aumentado.

Ya más tranquila, al terminar, Sakura voltea hacia él, -aunque me veas llorar, estaré bien, tranquilo…

-muy bien, parece que ya podemos pasar a la sala, todo estará bien, -les informa la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-¿todo está bien?, -pregunta desde ya muy cansada Sakura

-pues la bebé no ha bajado tanto como esperaríamos…pero está bien Sakura-sama.

*******

-ahora puede pasar, -le abre la puerta otra enfermera a Sasuke, quien se ha puesto la protección indicada de asepsia.

-¿dónde estabas??!!!, -le toma la mano Sakura rápidamente

-tranquila ya estoy aquí, -inmediatamente su rostro se había relajado tras ver a Sasuke, la expresión de dolor se le dibuja.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhggggg!!!!!, -termina llorando

Las enfermeras han comenzado a murmurar entre ellas.

-¿qué sucede??!!!, -les grita desesperada

-no es nada Sakura-sama, es sólo que la bebé no ha bajado como se esperaba para estos momentos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo le pase a usted de seguir con esto.

-¿qué??!!!, -exclaman los dos

-¡Usted me dijo que todo estaba bien!!!!, ¡Agggghhhh!!!!!!!, -se echa para atrás, -¡¡¡pues haga lo que tenga que hacer pero saque a mi hija sana y salva!!!, ¡¡¡me entendió!!!!, ¡¡¡Inutil!!!!

-lo intentaremos así una vez más

Sakura asiente, -Sasuke-kun…háblale…dile que todo va a estar bien…ella siempre te escucha…, -dice tomando la mano de Sasuke que la agarraba a ella y poniéndola sobre su vientre.

Sasuke asiente, pero antes de hacerlo recuerda lo que el médico les dijo el día que fueron al hospital de emergencia, -"hay una barrera de chakra entre tu hija y tu ahora".

-¡bebé!!, Shiori…tranquila…ya puedes soltar el chakra…, -no se si me comprendas…pero por favor hazlo…

-el chakra…, -recuerda entonces Sakura

-¡¡¡AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!, -exclama con todo Sakura y como si con ese grito se le hubiera ido el aliento sus pupilas desaparecen y cae inconsciente sobre la almohada

-¡Sakura!!!!, -se asusta Sasuke

-¡¡Doctor!!!, -le gritan las enfermeras

-¡está en shock!!!, se está desangrando!!!, ¡tenemos que sacar a la bebé!!!, ¡Oxitocina!!!!

-¡sii!!!, -gritan diligentes

Mientras Sasuke se ha quedado estupefacto ante la escena, quita despacio la mano que tenía sobre el vientre de Sakura, como si haberle hablado a Shiori fuera la causa del desfallecimiento de la pelirosada, eso parecía…, -voltea torpe y lentamente hacia Sakura y la ve tranquila y a la vez pálida.

-Sa…kura…, -niega con la cabeza despacio mientras en sus hermosos y profundos ojos el mar se asoma rápido como llamado por la misma luna. -¡NOOOO!!!!!

Sin preguntar, sin que le dijeran…en un parpadeo, sus ojos del ébano que irradiaban dolor se habían coloreado de rojo y localizando la fuga dentro de su cuerpo la sella con su chakra, cesando el derrame con el poder que le confieren sus ojos, puede ver entonces como el flujo se normaliza por todos los conductos.

Cual hubiera sido traída de vuelta por el dolor en ese momento, Sakura despierta agitada.

-tranquila…, -le toma de la mano Sasuke, quien aún poseía su sharingan activado hasta segundos después que Sakura despertara, dando lugar a pensar en una ilusión para la Haruno, pero una corriente electrizante que corría tras la espalda del Uchiha.

-¡vamos!! ¡una vez más!!!, -indica el médico

-¡AAAAGGGhhhhh!!!!!

En ese instante para Sasuke y Sakura los sonidos de los alrededores se esfumaron, cual sólo tuvieran oídos para reconocer una voz…o más bien…un llanto…

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Sakura, quien llora de felicidad y alivio, seguida de Sasuke, quien la abraza.

-mírala tú…digo…cárgala tú…, -le pide con los ojos semi cerrados.

-sí…, -se levanta y espera a la enfermera, quien le pasa a la niña, y le muestra como poner los brazos para cargarla.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante y se ríe como nunca antes de la felicidad, como si no creyera que esa cosita tan pequeñita y roja pudiera ser de verdad.

-mira Sakura…, -se la acerca a ella, quien tiene una reacción muy parecida.

-es una niña muy hermosa, -los felicita el médico.

-después de todo tenías razón…es una niña…Shio…ri…nuestra guía…, -mira entonces a Sasuke.

El fruto del amor, nacido de la villa del abanico, una niña hermosa, de tes blanca y cabellos azules oscuro como los de su padre y hermosos ojos verdes como los de su madre, su nombre…Uchiha…Shiori…

Han pasado 3 meses desde entonces.

VILLA DE LOS UCHIHA

-¡sii!! Jaja me hacía tanta falta ponerme mi ropa, -está encantada Sakura viéndose en el espejo, -aunque sabes Sasuke-kun…uno se acostumbra, -le dice haciendo la figura del vientre abultado sobre su ahora nuevamente plano abdomen.

-pues si quieres te hago otro y listo, -le responde ciertamente bromista.

-¿ah??, que gracioso…, -lo mira asesina mientras se acerca a él, quien tenía a la bebé entre sus brazos.

-se quedó dormida…, -le informa suavemente

-claro…después de todo lo que comió, -se toca ligeramente el pecho, -y estando en los brazos de cierto shinobi como no hacerlo…, -se acerca a él para darle un beso, mientras Sasuke le sonríe.

FIN

Hola!!, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic de principio a fin n__n, se que es triste pensar que termina, pero les tengo una noticia xD, este fic era como…la primera parte de la guerra de las galaxias, porque había escrito lo que sigue de este antes, y este fic fue una petición de los seguidores de los fics que le siguen a este, querían ver el nacimiento de Shiori, en los fics que le siguen a este, shiori está un poquito más grande, espero se pasen por ellos:

1-Naruto Kanashimi no uta

2-Naruto Futatsu no Himitsu

Y Naruto saigo no namida, donde le estoy dando fin a esta saga de la hija del Sasusaku.

Muchas gracias!!!!

Matte ne!!!


End file.
